


Such a Heavenly View

by Kittyinaz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Other, Paring to be determined
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-03-11 22:19:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 28,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3334850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittyinaz/pseuds/Kittyinaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lady Swan finishes with her 10 years of service to the Volturi, looking forward to being with her cousin, Lily Potter.  Only to find out in the decade she had been sent to the Volturi, the world had changed.  Soon she will be wrapped up in a war she had not known, and needs to reassemble her team as well as take her godson in her care.  B/?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It Gets Dark

 

**Pre Edit Count – 1,071 Words**

_Song I listened to for this chapter: A Sky Full of Stars_ by Coldplay

* * *

Watching the Vampire move off to the distance, Bella sighs in relief. She is finally done.

Getting herself off the floor where she’d fallen, Bella calmly stands with a grace that would shock any of her current peers. She makes her way back to the house and snorts in derision at the note left by the idiot.

She heads upstairs, taps on the wall. A spot lightens and she grabs her wand from the space. With a swish, she allows the spells she had been hidden under all of this time to fade away. When they do, she rolls her shoulders, the sheer weight of living under the spells for the last decade are nothing she ever wants for another.

She heads to her mirror and tapping the glass, she waits for the King of the Vampires to answer her.

When Aro appears in the mirror, Bella tells him, “He left me just now and the rest of the family is gone.”

He frowns. “And they didn’t try to turn you?”

Bella chuckles. “That would mean Edward needed to grow some balls. We already knew this, Aro. Why the hell did I have to spend the last whatever months doing this one?”

On his side of the mirror, Aro is shaking his head as he also chuckles. “No worries, Bella. My word is good. You are hereby released from your duty. Though, I would really like to know, as I know you do too, who assigned you to us. Most strange, my dear.”

Frowning, Bella nods as she thinks of the mystery that she and the Kings had tried to solve for the last decade. She shrugs finally, saying, “Who knows? The whole thing was strange but it did have the right stamps on it. Either way, it is over and I will be contacting my Headmistress to find out what she knows.”

Aro nods and then he looks warmly on the child before him. “If you ever need me or the Volturi, you can call on us. You may have been ordered to us but you did the job and helped make it a bearable experience for all of us.” He looks upon the witch in front of him who has been cursed beyond even his kind.

She nods with a smile, happy to have the alliance.

Then with a respective nod to her, Aro left the mirror. Bella knows that the offer he just made was one that was rare. She has just basically received the promise of aid from the entire species. Not something to take lightly.

Leaning her head back, Bella stretches but a sound has her looking over her shoulder as a letter arrives from thin air. Opening the letter, Bella skims through it, a furrow on her forehead. What is Dumbledore up to?

With a sigh, she heads downstairs to leave a note for Charlie. As a squib, he knew what she was and agreed to help her out. He has no idea of her curse but then, most don’t. It is not something she has been allowed to talk about until she was released as she was just a few minutes ago.

Bella is soon packing up, having become an expert at wandless magic. She is at an Adept level witch and one of the few from her generation. But when you are taken from everyone you care about, what else is there to do but study?

Soon she feels the signal of someone trying to reach her and moving to the mirror, she smiles as she sees her Headmistress. “Good afternoon, Sheila!”

The lady in the mirror just stares at Bella. “Where the hell have you been?” Shelia Heinz is completely shocked to be talking to Bella.

Bella frowns. “I was ordered to the Volturi and not allowed to make contact with anyone during the span of years.”

Sheila’s eyes spark. “For ten damn years? What the hell are they thinking? Who did this?” she demands from her friend.

Bella shakes her head. “No idea. Aro tried to find out and received no answer. I was under spells that would not release me and Aro was under contract not to release me until now. It took almost that entire decade to find the right way for him to release me!”

Sheila hisses. “Bella, there has been a large search for you. Lily and James died in 81.”

Bella’s mouth drops as she drops to her knees. “Lily? Oh my GOD!!”

Watching her prodigy makes Sheila swear that she will find who did this to her. “That is not all. Voldemort killed them. Only Harry has been spared.”

Bella is crying, her beloved cousin dead? But Sheila’s words sunk in. “He is with Sirius right?”

When no answer came, Bella looks up. “Sheila?”

Sheila looks haunted. “Sirius was the one who was tried as their murderer.”

In a second, Bella is standing up, her power visible as she growls out, “Why?”

Sheila tells her the story, telling her how many people died as he gave up the Potters. Bella is shaking her head. “He wasn’t the Secret Keeper. I told them to pick someone they trust but who wouldn’t be suspected. They said who it was, then was going to change their mind at the last minute. Whoever they picked was the traitor.”

Sheila shakes her head. “I don’t know what to do, Bella. I know Harry was taken away but from the people I have watching, it is sheer hell for him. I couldn’t do anything.”

Nodding her head, Bella waives her hand and the items flowed into their trunks, stacking inside each other. “I just received a letter to be a professor for Hogwarts. Sheila, do I have to tell you this all stinks to high heaven? Sending me away and all this happen?”

“You coming here?”

Bella nods as her stuff all pops out of the room. “Yes. I will need you to go get Harry. I am his legal guardian as named by Lily and James. Then we can get Sirius out. Anything else I need to be aware of?”

With a quiet word, Sheila just tells her, “Voldemort.”

Shaking her head. “I will deal with him. Expect me there in a few.” With that, Bella turns away and looking at the room, she sighs.

“Lily, I am so sorry. I will get to the bottom of this as soon as I can. I will get Harry to a safe place. I shudder on the thought of what he has gone through. I will right it all.”

With that Bella nods and is soon gone from the latest place she called home.  Time to take up her title and the duties to make sure everything is right.

* * *

**Final count: 1,154**

**Fairfarren~**

[ ](http://i0.wp.com/www.kittyinaz.com/wp-content/uploads/Harry-Potter-2-Gif.gif)


	2. Smooth Sailing

 

**Pre Edit Count – 2,344 Words**

_Song I listened to for this chapter: Undertow (feat. The Fray & Esthero) _by Timbaland

* * *

_Previously:_

_“Lily, I am so sorry. I will get to the bottom of this as soon as I can. I will get Harry to a safe place. I shudder on the thought of what he has gone through. I will right it all.”_

_With that Bella nods and is soon gone from the latest place she called home.  Time to take up her title and the duties to make sure everything is right._

_Next:_

* * *

Soon Bella is using the floo to enter the Ministry of Magic in England. She has already received the confirmation that her lands are under her control and even visited Gringotts to have them sign the documents that gave her the rights to her own vaults as well as the Potter’s as she was Harry’s guardian. It saves her some future trouble.

She only waits a second before Sheila appears beside her. “Ready?”

Bella nods and quickly explaining where she had just come from, Sheila also nods, saying, “Great idea. That will save us some time. How are you going to deal with Harry’s guardians now?”

Bella gives her a look. “I will go and cast an Ectoplasmic Reconstruction spell. I found one when working with the vampires. It works well in letting the caster see the past but it works best in a stationary object, like a house. Too many spells or even a strong magnet will mess with the spell.”

Sheila nods. “You know he has been there a long time?”

Bella nods as they make their ways to the head of the Ministry of Magic’s office. “It may take a while, but anyone touching me can witness it with me. I can cast it only once so I will announce it.”

They soon arrive at the secretary’s desk and Sheila announces, “Sheila Heinz and Lady Isabella Swan here for our meeting with the Minister.”

The lady’s eyes grew large and she swallows. “Um, the Minister wishes to have proof of Lady Swan’s, umm, survival?”

Bella chuckles. “Stalling for time, is he? Well, I happen to have a letter from Gringotts that proves I am who I say I am. Surely you are not going to try to deny their statement?” She hands over one of the letters she received from the manager at Gringotts. She thought the goblin had smiled when he gave it to her, but then, who can truly tell with them?

The lady’s hand shakes as she takes the paper. With no other way to delay the imposing figures in front of her, she nods her head, then walks in to give the proof.

Soon the ladies are both grinning as they can hear the shouts in the office. The lady quickly exits and tells them nervously, “The minister is ready to see you.”

Without even a nod, both ladies are moving through the doors to stand before the man who wishes he had more power than he really has.

He is standing as they walk in, his hands outstretched as he proclaims, “Lady Isabella! So nice to see you! I had no idea you were still in the land of the living!”

Bella’s voice is cold as she corrects him, “Lady Swan.”

He stops and blinks. “I-I’m sorry?”

Informing him with the air of a true noble, “It is Lady Swan. I have never given you permission to use my informal address.”

The man sputters and Bella is smiling on the inside; however, she waits for the man to regain himself. It is more fun to knock them down when they think they are in control. She plans for not only Harry to be in her guardianship but for Sirius to be free. Enough of all the other stuff. She has work to do and these are only the first steps in many to find out how the world is going to hell so fast!

Cornelius Fudge is trying to delay as requested by Dumbledore but is quickly realizing that the noblewoman in front of him is not going to allow it. He swallows nervously, seeing with his own eyes the proof of the lady’s curse. The fact that she is one of two individuals that survived it is one for the books. It is not even an Unforgivable Curse, though only because no one knows the words to make it known as one.

He sighs. “How may I help you, Lady Swan? I can see from the letter that you have reclaimed your lands and that there is nothing further wrong. I am not sure why you needed to see me?” He gives it one last chance.

Rolling her eyes, Sheila tells him, “There are a couple of issues, as in who had the right to send Lady Swan to the vampires and be under their control for a decade as well as hiding her away there. The papers came from this office. Then, she will also be giving testimony that Sirius has been framed. Finally, she will be taking her godson to be under her guardianship, as it should have been from the beginning.”

Fudge’s eyes widen. “No!   He cannot be removed from the care of a family member!” All the plans will go to waste!

Bella snorts. “Not only can I do this but I also qualify as his cousin. This is just us being nice and informing you, not asking for your permission. You have no power in this matter. Now. I have left word with the aurors and they should be waiting for us to show proof that Sirius was NEVER to be their secret keeper.”

Fudge actually wrings his hands. Plans are crashing all around him. He had been given orders and he got to keep his job as long as he followed them. But this?? This will be the death of him!

Bella folds her arms and gives him a look. She is dressed in black, since for her, this is the first time she has heard of the deaths of her only remaining family but for Harry. She is mourning her sister’s death.

When the man makes no move to open his door, she shakes her head at him and soon is opening the door to the aurors that will take her testimony.

When they walk in, one of them holding a pensieve. Bella soon has her wand out to remove the memories for them to watch.

When Fudge goes to protest, Tonks tells him with exasperation, “Everyone knows Lady Swan cannot have anything removed from her mind without her doing it herself. It is why she is a secret keeper for so many.”

Fudge protests, “Then why was she not a secret keeper for the Potters?”

Bella laughs. “Because I was the secret keeper for so many. Even then, I offered to be theirs, even when I told them the game plan for choosing one. I disappeared before they made the choice. So we will never know. Now. Stop stalling and get yourself over here. Yet again, I find myself needing to remind you that I am only allowing you the courtesy of this. Otherwise, I will leave and you can find out through the normal routes.”

Fudge swallows but he knows she is right. She is only here for him, so that she can get the answers from him; otherwise, she is in the right to go to each department and ask the same questions. They will have no choice but to give her the answers she is wanting. So he nods and moves beside the rest as Bella puts the memory in there for them to see.

* * *

_Bella is looking at Lily and James. “I know you guys have your reasons but I cannot stress enough the importance of keeping your secret keeper to yourself until the last minute!”_

_James sighs, his fingers on the bridge of his nose. “Do you really think Sirius would give us up?”_

_Standing across from the two Potters, Bella shakes her head. “He would die before giving up the information. Any of them would and I will do the same. But he is obvious and you have already told another!”_

_Lily looks up from Harry and asks, “Why is this a problem?”_

_Rolling her eyes, Bella tells them, “The idea of a secret keeper is to hide you from everyone. If everyone knows who that is, then the secret keeper will be hunted if the information is wanted badly enough. There is not enough time to train him to have his mental shields strong enough. There is only one other man that I even know close to my natural shield. Unless Harry himself there inherited the shield.”_

_Pacing, James asks, “So what you are protesting is that someone knows who the secret keeper is.”_

_Bella nods, watching him._

_Thinking it over, he sighs, then calls Sirius._

_When he gets there, they explain to him the issue and he has no problem not being the secret keeper, but spreading the rumors he will be the one._

_He grins at James. “It will be fun to lead them on a chase. I will do my part as long as you promise to do as Bella has said. With that, I am out of here. If I hear no more, then I can tell no more.”_

_With that he leaves and Lily, Bella and James talk about it some more. She extracts a vow made upon their magic from them both that they will stick with the plan.   James even mentions that if it all goes bad, Bella may be the only one to clear Sirius._

* * *

Kingsley nods. “Good enough. I will have him released immediately.”

Fudge feebly protests, “But they may have changed their minds.”

Both of the aurors look at Fudge. “And have their magic removed for breaking such a promise? No. We already know they had their magic when they were confronted with He Who Shall Not Be Named.”

Tonks leaves with a disgusted look at Fudge and the other auror has the same look as he leaves, after giving Lady Swan a respectful bow along with Tonks.

Fudge is about to come unglued, everything is falling apart. Then he hears Dumbledore’s voice outside the room and he breathes a sigh of relief.

Dumbledore walks into the room and Fudge silently cheers when Lady Swan gives him a look. Then he is stopped by Dumbledore’s respectful bow. “Lady Swan.”

She nods her head. “Headmaster Dumbledore.”

He chuckles. “I see that even after being sent to the states that you have not lost one iota of your presence, my dear.”

Sheila chuckles. “Not one bit. The other children had no idea what to do with her.”

Dumbledore’s eyes light upon Fudge and he stares hard at him. He then asks Bella, “Did you receive my letter?”

Looking at him innocently. “Why yes I did. Though I wonder how you knew I was alive when the Headmistress of my school didn’t know.”

He smiles. “It was a fond hope and knowledge of my ex-student. We truly need a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher if you wish to take the position. The current teacher is… lacking I am finding.”

Bella looks at him, but she and Sheila had already talked about this to the point that Sheila had the memory removed to protect Bella and her plans.

“I am prepared to take the position once I get my house in order, Headmaster Dumbledore. I still have some errands to take care of.”

Dumbledore frowns. “I hope one of them is not moving poor Harry from his current home?”

Lifting an eyebrow, she says, “Actually, yes it is. I am his legal guardian. I appreciate your help in placing him but I will take that role now. You cannot deny that I have the abilities to do so, now can you?”

It was a challenge and every single person in the room knows it. Bella is a gifted Adept. The only reason she is not in the Order of Merlin or any other is because she refuses. She stands only upon her role as the Lady of the Swans and a member of the Order of Avalon. She has been given the Order of Merlin, 1st Class, but she has turned it down each time.

She is so powerful that she managed to turn a curse that no one knew about it that she was hit with the first time with, to a minor version. Though many think that the curse is now a blessing, Bella maintains that it is indeed a curse.

Voldemort had tried to gain the curse as she did and when it would never work, he tried to lure Bella to his side to have her give him it. That didn’t work either and she is just as much hated as the Potters.

Dumbledore tries one last time. “There is a blessing on him…” he begins.

Bella nods. “And I qualify under it. I am a living relative of his. I disowned Lily’s sister when she married that idiot who wanted my title under the hogwash that I couldn’t understand how to handle my duties. I also, once I take my position, will be in the unique position to look over him better while he is in Hogwarts. In fact, the spell would be more powerful with me there with him at all times, won’t it, Dumbledore?” She stares hard at him.

He slowly nods his head. “Yes, I believe you to be right, my dear Lady. Well then, I will expect you at your time.” He bows to her and the minister. “Lady Bella, Headmistress Heinz and Minister Fudge, I thank you for your time.”

He leaves and Bella watches him, her mind whirling. She turns back to the Minister, and says, “Now that the reason for your stalling has left, I expect that my request of who sent me on that mission be forwarded to me immediately. I am calling some witnesses as I retrieve my godson’s belongings from his current residence.”

With that, she leaves, her friend behind her and leaving Fudge to collapse on the couch behind him. He has no doubt that he will only have a matter of weeks, if not days, before he gets a recall notice. How could it go so wrong so quickly?

* * *

**Final count: 2,380**

**Fairfarren~**

[ ](http://i0.wp.com/www.kittyinaz.com/wp-content/uploads/Harry-Potter-2-Gif.gif)

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep this ahead on my site, the chapters are published here after they have the chapters published on my site by a week, and that Friday is when I publish the new ones for this one.


	3. Sea of Tears

**Pre Edit Count – 1,682 Words**

_Song I listened to for this chapter: Aftermath_ by Lifehouse

* * *

_Previously:_

_He leaves and Bella watches him, her mind whirling. She turns back to the Minister, and says, “Now that the reason for your stalling has left, I expect that my request of who sent me on that mission be forwarded to me immediately. I am calling some witnesses as I retrieve my godson’s belongings from his current residence.”_

_With that, she leaves, her friend behind her and leaving Fudge to collapse on the couch behind him. He has no doubt that he will only have a matter of weeks, if not days, before he gets a recall notice. How could it go so wrong so quickly?_

_Now:_

* * *

Bella arrives at the Dursley’s residence 4 Privet Drive in Little Whinging, Surrey. She shakes her head at the uniform feel of the neighborhood and waits for all the other players in her next step to appear. She had talked herself hoarse with Sheila when they had come up with the plan and though Bella is the only one now aware of it, Sheila had vetted the plan. She had voluntarily given her the memories so that it would be all safe.

Listening to the movement inside the house, Bella shakes her head. This is all very… convenient. Harry loses his parents, then sent to the care of one of the worst muggles Bella has ever met? She suspects that there will be plenty of tears before this is all over.

She is also aware of Vernon trying to gain control of her estates and her title. She had been very clear on the matter when she disinherited her other cousin, Petunia. No one of her line will ever receive the Swan estates. Not unless it was the Potters.

In fact, only if there was no body would the estate change hands and even then it would go to Harry when he comes of age. There was no other way to get to the lands. They would be held awaiting confirmation of her death.

So all his attempts have failed. Bella couldn’t stop laughing as she thinks of the money and the loss of prestige he had endured, unable to become Lord of it all.

Soon there are others around her and Bella asks, “Are you ready? Remember you have to touch me to see the spell act out. It may take a while. Who will guard us?”

Moody steps forward. “I will. None will attack while you do this. Though, I would appreciate if someone would show me the results. This is not a spell I have heard of before.”

Nodding her head as she moves forward, saying, “I picked up a lot of spells during my time with the Volturi. Seems there are a lot of witches out there with no formal schooling.” The rest look at her shocked as she knocks on the door.

When Petunia opens the door, she stares shocked at Bella. “Isabella!”

Ignoring the woman she had made sure didn’t exist to her anymore, Bella walks into the house. She looks around shaking her head. “Nothing changes but then that is what you wanted, isn’t it?”

Petunia watches as the people who had been outside with Bella walk in. “What is going on?”

Bella sighs. “I guess I have to deal with you. I am here to take Harry. I know he is at School but I wanted to see what kind of life he had here in order to know what I will be dealing with.”

Petunia fought to keep her alarm from showing, “How? I may not have liked you or my sister but I did pay attention.”

With a dry chuckle, Bella explains the idea and further tells her, “And I am an Adept. I can make spells with more ease than most can cast the normal ones.” She left it that way, not wanting her to know anything more than she already said.

With her disowned cousin watching in clear distress, Bella cast the spell once they were all touching her.

* * *

Scenes passed them by, making the group stare in horror at young Harry’s life with these people. How they spoiled their child and gave Harry nothing but an old sock for his birthdays.

How he would have to live in the cupboard under the stairs and how they would punish him severely for things he had no control over.

How they had refused to talk to the boy about the death of his parents and never revealed that the reason Vernon would come home so mad and yell at Harry, threatening him because of Bella’s steps to make sure he would never have her title.

How when his aunt cut his hair awfully, it grew back in a night. He was punished for that one.

How a house elf made his life miserable during the summer and though he has never lied to them ever, they imprisoned him yet again.

How often they made him their slave; how they refused to acknowledge him…

Basically how they abused Bella’s godson, the only child of her beloved Lily whom she loved as a sister.

* * *

When the group broke apart, Vernon was there staring with undisguised hatred towards Bella. She had not had the good idea of staying dead, instead making it hard for him to be the man and take control of her lands. She even had the bad grace to appear in his home, do her accursed magic, making all these strangers stare at him with hatred in their eyes and also attempting to take away their errand boy.

But even he shrank back when Bella’s dark eyes turn to him.

“What the hell did you think this was? A free pass to abuse him? He lost his parents. At an age that he can’t remember them and you refused to acknowledge him?” Bella stands straight up, her eyes flashing.

The power flooding the room from her anger and the pain of the others seeing the abuse that their hero has taken for all his life is enough to cause them all to be angry. The boy has suffered enough and these so-called family members have only made it worse.

But even they take a careful step away from Lady Swan. Her rage, while justifiable, is enough to have her power rising to find who had hurt her.

She called out, “Helsta!”

When a house elf popped out in front of her, the other wizards and witches murmur. The rumors of Lady Swan treating her elves so well is proven in front of them. This elf looks nothing like normal ones.

This one is clean and dressed as a maid. She bows in front of her mistress. “Lady?”

Bella asks behind clenched teeth, “Can you get the others to gather up everything that is Master Harry’s? I wish for nothing of his presence to be left in this house.”

The elf gives the Durlsey’s a dirty look as she snaps her fingers. “I will be more than happy to take care of this for you, Lady.” With that, she moves and soon has everything rounded up, even the ratty clothing they had given Harry.

Seeing them, Bella clenches her teeth but she nods. She will ask Harry if he wishes to keep the clothing. She will never take his choices away from him as these people have done.

Petunia tries to protests. “I was told you were dead and that I was the only person he could stay with…”

Shaking her head at the idiots before her, Bella says, “Do you guys have any idea who he really is?”

Vernon growls out, “A freak of nature!”

Chuckling softly, she returns, “That freak of nature is a very rich little boy. But then, you didn’t know. That freak is also my only heir. He is also one of the most celebrated people in our world. Yet you treated him no better than shit on the bottom of your shoes.” Bella gathers herself. “But don’t worry. I will be sure you are recognized for your treatment of him.”

Petunia grows whiter but Bella’s attention is brought back to her house elf, who states, “Lady, I have everything of Master Harry’s. I suspect you will want him to have the other suite?”

Bella nods, watching her disowned and soon to be outcast remaining family. “Yes. I will be heading to Hogwarts and taking up a job as a professor there. That way I can be close to him and protect him. I will be a true guardian to Harry.”

The elf bows very low to her Lady and vanishes. Bella huffs. She turns to the group behind her, asking,  “I trust you will take care of this?”

When the crowd nods, she bows gracefully to them. “Thank you. I go to claim him as mine and to take up my new position. If you will excuse me?” She once again curtsies gracefully and giving the house a look of disdain, apparates out of the house.

The crowd looks to the Dursley’s and they grin evilly. When they take a step forward, the two adults scream.

Outside the house, not a sounds was heard. Amazing what can be accomplished with a spell… or ten.

* * *

In another part of the country, a dark shadow chuckles. “Oh yes. Things are going to change. She is back and she is no child to be intimidated. No, no one really knows her powers and soon the whole world will find out about her.”

A small smile is found on the face of shadowed person. “Bella, I wonder if you even remember me. You might not be happy with me but you will understand I have a role to play. At least, I did before now. You love to stir up trouble, darling and I fully expect that all the plans made will be falling down soon.”

A smoky haze passes between the being and the cauldron. When it passes, the smirk is clearly heard in the voice. “This has just become sooo much more entertaining. Soon my lovely Swan, soon you will know more than you ever expected.”

The chuckles that come from the room has many who overhear it looking at each other in worry.

* * *

Final count: 1,717

****Fairfarren~** **

[ ](http://i0.wp.com/www.kittyinaz.com/wp-content/uploads/Harry-Potter-2-Gif.gif)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, chapters are published on my site www.kittyinaz.com first.


	4. Hope is Our Four Letter Word

**Pre Edit Count – 2,582 Words**

_Song I listened to for this chapter: Counting Stars_ by OneRepublic

* * *

_Previously:_

_In another part of the country, a dark shadow chuckles. “Oh yes. Things are going to change. She is back and she is no child to be intimidated. No, no one really knows her powers and soon the whole world will find out about her.”_

_A small smile is found on the face of shadowed person. “Bella, I wonder if you even remember me. You might not be happy with me but you will understand I have a role to play. At least, I did before now. You love to stir up trouble, darling and I fully expect that all the plans made will be falling down soon.”_

_A smoky haze passes between the being and the cauldron. When it passes, the smirk is clearly heard in the voice. “This has just become sooo much more entertaining. Soon my lovely Swan, soon you will know more than you ever expected.”_

_The chuckles that come from the room has many who overhear it looking at each other in worry._

_Now:_

* * *

Bella arrives in Hogwarts in true fashion. She strides through the halls and the doors open before her as she walks into the dining room.

She smiles and mutters a soft thank you to the building itself and she can feel the welcome from it. Many think that Hogwarts is a set of buildings and that is it. Bella had found that the building, maybe from all the years of magic being taught in it, was alive. While others think the moving staircases and pictures is all of it, Bella actually cultivated a friendship with the building and it serves her to this day.

She is the reason for the Marauders Map working and wonders where the thing has gotten to nowadays. None of this shows as she strides through the silent hall, her cape flowing behind her as she moves.

The whole room is mesmerized by her entrance, many plainly shocked at her being here. Then, after she is almost completely up the space between the two middle tables, she stops and looks down.

There before her is Harry. She smiles at him and asks, “Harry Potter, I presume?”

He swallows at the woman before him and nods his head.

Her smile gets bigger and she drops before him, crouching as she looks up at him. “I am so sorry to be meeting you this late but I am here now. I have some news for you and wish to speak with you after I meet with Dumbledore. If this will be okay with you?” Her eyebrow rises and she waits there for him to speak.

Harry has no idea who this woman is but something about her reminds him of the pictures in his album. He wishes he could grab it but this lady is waiting for an answer so he nods his head and says, “Yes, ma’am.”

Bella beams at him. “Great! I will be back.” With that, she rises back up and giving a look around the room, finishes her entrance to Hogwarts.

Harry watches after her and then he hears Hermione give a little squeal. “Do you have any idea who that is, Harry?”

He shakes his head no.

“That is Lady Swan!! It was thought she was dead. That she is here and wanting to speak with you-“

At that moment, Dumbledore stands up and Hermione is cut off. “Students, I wish to introduce Lady Isabella Swan, our new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. She is to take over from Gilderoy Lockhart who will continue with his excellent work with the Ministry and the people of our world. There is just not enough people out there willing to defend and even teach how to defend themselves from the evil out there. I am happy not to have to hold this gallant man back any longer.”

There are noises made around the room at the comments and the man himself is just staring at Bella is shock. He stands up quickly and offers her his chair. “Milady, please, let me give you my chair!”

The rooms titters as Lady Swan lifts an eyebrow to the man. “I appreciate the chivalry; it is a true honor to find that it is still around, but I will respectfully decline your offer.” With a smile she turns to Dumbledore and announces to him, “I accept the position and I also declare that I am also here for my godson, Harry Potter. Furthermore, as per the rules, I am making my declaration that Harry Potter is my heir to my title and lands as the last Swan on the earth.”

Her head is held high as the whole room explodes in questions, people amazed by the fact that a formal title of lands was announced in front of them. Others are shouting that it was only right!

Harry just sat there stunned and then Lady Swan was in front of him, her hand extended to him. “Harry?”

He looks up and extends his hand to hers. When they touch, he blinks at the sudden quiet of the room.

Bella chuckles as she moves over to the fire and sinks into the chair with a sigh. “Home sweet home!”

Harry clears his throat, “Um… where are we?”

She looks at him. “At our home, for now. These are my rooms in Hogwarts. The castle has been nice enough to provide them to me when I came here that one year and since then has kept them ready in case I ever come back or for another soul to have the issue I had.”

He shakes his head, confused to say the least. “I don’t understand.”

She chuckles. “Have a seat Harry, I will fill you in on much.”

He walked over and plopped himself in the chair across from her and stared at her, still trying to figure why she looks familiar.

Bella on the other hand is staring at the only remaining piece of her beloved sister. She sighs, then tells him, “I bet no one told you that you have godparents. Nor why you had to remain with the idiotic Dursleys.”

He shook his head, still lost.

Nodding to herself, she continues, “Well, let’s just say I am here for you. I am your godmother. Your godfather will be coming as soon as he can be freed from his unjust imprisonment. I am your mother’s cousin per the family lines, but in my heart she is my sister.”

He blinks at her shocked, then asks, “Where were you?”

She closes her eyes. “To tell you, I need to explain much to you. First, I am the last of my line and you are the last of us, period.” When she saw him open his mouth, she shakes her head at him, continuing, “I disowned Petunia. She wanted to be normal so badly that she picked that idiot Vernon, who wanted my title. So I disowned them. It would have been bad for him to be in control of the lands, you need magic for our lands.”

She smiles. “We are responsible for the owls that all the wizards and witches use. Every single one is either one we bred or descended from one of ours. To say the Wizarding World would fall apart without one of us is putting it lightly. However, I was the last and expected to do my duty and make sure the line continued. That was the plan, but life interfered.”

She looks sad as she relays to him, “I was raised alongside your mother and like I said, I felt she was my sister. I played with her and Snape and followed them here to Hogwarts when my letter came. Then the first irregular thing happened, the sorting hat refused to put me in a house. No matter who asked it, it refused to put me in one.”

Bella smiles. “Between you and me, the hat told me that I would be great for any house, but because of that and since I was the first, I didn’t know what house I wanted; I was put into all of them. I was allowed to sit where I wanted, since no one ever had this happen before.”

Harry grins at the tone of voice in his aunt. The pure mischief in her voice tells him how much fun she really had with it all.

Bella chuckles. “Technically per Hogwarts, there is a fifth house, but the Headmasters don’t want to acknowledge it.”

He lifts his eyebrow. “Hogwarts?”

She nods. “It’s alive and it talks. It likes me, so it tells me things. From what I am hearing, I will be spending a day in bed as it tells me everything that has happened. Just think, Harry, of all the years it has had magic worked in it. This building is steeped in magic.”

He smiles. “No one talks to me like this.”

Rolling her eyes, Bella informs him, “Get used to it. Now… this is my house area. The House of Swan. The sorting hat will be shifting people here soon and it will be making a stink. I need to have Hogwarts talk to it since last time it tried to do that, it would have ruined a lot of plans. I don’t think it will be any happier now, but it is what it is.”

Loving her modern turn of talking, he asks, “Why did you leave?”

Sighing, Bella leans back in the chair. “Because of the Ministry of Magic requested my father and I to head to the Americas. Voldemort had damaged the owls’ lines there and we were needed there desperately. They had the owls needed but not the knowledge to train them.   It was meant to be temporary but ended up being my seven years. I ended up going to the Salem School of Witchcraft. Which is a misnomer, there were more than girls there. I graduated early and came back here once we had cleared the issue. My father was killed when he stepped foot on English ground by a curse specifically left to kill him.” Bella’s voice had turned hard.

Harry blinked. “Your father was killed?”

She nods. “And I became the Lady of the Swans. It also became my goal to take down my father’s killers. I worked actively behind the scenes to fight the war, but I will admit to you, I fought both sides. I did not agree with the ideas behind either of the two major forces. But we can get into that soon enough.” She gives him a look telling him that they really will talk about it later.

“The group was a wide selection of people you would be shocked to learn about and we will work on that. But all in all, we were achieving our goals. Then came the day after you were born and I was cleaning up some ugly spellwork from an old battle. A Death Eater attacked me. In the same area was another individual who was doing the same thing, a common occurrence to make sure the muggles didn’t accidentally stumble into an old spell. Neither of us were known to each other, since we both had our hoods up. Unfortunately, my identity became known cause my hood flew back from the curse thrown.”

Bella takes a deep breath, saying, “I had managed to see the spell as it was cast and though I had no idea the spell, I managed to cast a counter-curse that somewhat worked.”

Harry looks at her concerned. “Somewhat worked?”

She nods, looking at the fire. “The spell was to cause pain forever. The person would be cursed to live forever in pain. Somehow, I managed to eliminate the pain part, but I was still cursed.”

Harry stares at her, and asks, “What was cursed then?”

She looks at him. “The one thing that old Voldy wanted. Immortality.”

Harry shakes his head. “How is that a curse?”

Sighing, she tells him gently, “Harry, there might be one other person who will live as long as I do. I have no idea who that person is. I know that they lived. But for me, I can’t have children. If I fall in love, I will have to watch that person eventually leave me. I will watch everyone around me die, no one to walk the times with me. The closest immortals to me are the vampires and even they can be killed. I cannot be killed. I will watch you and everyone around me die, and I will keep on going. When this earth crumbles into nothing, I am not sure if I will end up floating among the stars. This is not a blessing, but truly a curse.”

Looking shocked, Harry asks, “Why did you make me your heir then?”

She grins. “Because you deserve it. The Swan name carries a lot with it, as much as the Potter name.” Then she shakes her head. “Enough about that. I ended up being sent away while the counter-curse worked through. It was the fact I gained what Voldy wanted more than anything that was the reason. I served the King of the Vampires for 10 years of forced labor to them. The four of us worked together and we managed to get through the ten years with me learning much about them as well as they about us. I gained a favor of them.”

Harry’s eyes widen; Hermione had told him about favors. They were magical binds on the creature who gave the favor to follow through. His aunt had received the magical bonds of the kings, which meant the whole race would be enslaved to her.

Bella nods. “I see you are learning about our world. There is not much more. I found out yesterday that my beloved sister died and that you had been given to the family that I disowned. I went to the Ministry of Magic to force them to give me some information and then led a group of witnesses to the Dursleys. I performed a spell I learned during my time away and we witnessed what they did to you.”

Harry looks up at her, and his eyes, ones that mirror his mother’s, widen as he sees the darkness in the eyes above him.

Bella moves and is crouching before him. “Harry, I am so sorry. What they did was not fair to a pet, much less you! I have claimed my right to you and you are now mine. I am also a female of your maternal side, and besides that, you have a high Priestess of Avalon and an Adept to protect you. Unless you wish to go back to the Dursleys, there is no reason for you to go back.”

Harry blinks at her, and he asks, his voice trembling, “I-I can s—stay?”

She nods, watching him. “It’s up to you. You will become Master Potter and be my son as well as my godson. I will teach here and be with you at all times, supporting you. I will stand by your side in any endeavor you wish to do, lend my talents to you. I will be your parent, your sister, your best friend, and your child. But you are the one who will decide this, not me.”

Harry stares at her, his mind twisting with the information as he tries to get a handle on it. After a little while, he closes his eyes and tells her, “Yes.”

* * *

Final count: 2,614

**Fairfarren~**

[ ](http://i0.wp.com/www.kittyinaz.com/wp-content/uploads/Harry-Potter-2-Gif.gif)


	5. Cause Time Fades

 

**Pre Edit Count – 2,712 Words**

_Song I listened to for this chapter: Believer_ by American Authors

* * *

_Previously:_

_She nods, watching him. “It’s up to you. You will become Master Potter and be my son as well as my godson. I will teach here and be with you at all times, supporting you. I will stand by your side in any endeavor you wish to do, lend my talents to you. I will be your parent, your sister, your best friend, and your child. But you are the one who will decide this, not me.”_

_Harry stares at her, his mind twisting with the information as he tries to get a handle on it. After a little while, he closes his eyes and tells her, “Yes.”_

_Now:_

* * *

Bella’s smile erupts across her face and she pulls Harry into her arms. “Thank you, Harry!”

He laughs at her. “I should be thanking you for saving me this way; I used to dream this would happen and I slowly let go of the dream.”

Shaking her head, she says, “Never give up on your dreams. If I still have them, then you for sure should. We will get through it all and we will do it together. Think of me as the family guardian.”

When he gives her a look, she laughs. “I need some sort of hobby, right?”

He nods, chuckling. Bella sighs happily, then looks around. “Since this is Friday night how about we go to the house and I can get you ready for more surprises?”

He stutters, “Leave school?”

She nods. Looking at the fire, she blows a breath and the fire danced. Soon it opens onto what Harry could see was the Headmaster’s quarters. Albus appears in the fire. “Oh! I see that Harry is agreeable, Lady Swan?”

Bella turns formal while addressing Dumbledore. “Yes, Headmaster Dumbledore. I request leave to show him the estate and to make sure that all is set for him in case anything happens.”

He looks worried. “If you are worried about him, we can always keep the current conditio-“

“No.” The word had so much authority in it, Harry looks up at his aunt in surprise.

Albus blinks a couple of times. “I see. Very well, I will grant permission. Also, where are you at, Lady Swan?”

She laughs. “In my house’s common room that Hogwarts has given me. You know very well that the Sorting Hat declared me the founder of my own House. In fact, I suspect that the quarters may grow and other students will come to my house. You know how stubborn Hogwarts itself is, as well as the Sorting Hat.”

Albus humphs, but he does not refute her. “If a student comes to ask to try, I will be happy to allow it, of course. Have a good trip, Lady Swan, Harry.” With that, he walks away from the fire.

Harry is puzzled, but he calls out, “Headmaster?”

Albus leans back in. “Yes, Harry?”

Harry swallows. “I would like to try.”

Bella blinks, then grins to herself. She holds a hand out to Harry and when he takes it without hesitation, she walks with him into the fire and steps through to Albus’s room. Harry walks beside her, trusting his aunt.

Dumbledore calls Minerva and the other heads of house and once they are all there, he tells Harry, “Whatever the hat says, you will be put into that house. There is no more chances, my dear boy. Are you sure you wish to do this?”

When Harry nods, the four heads of the house stand aside, leaving Lady Swan to be the one to grab the hat.

Albus is watching her, but does not say a word. When the Lady of the Swans reaches over to the hat and touches it, the hat literally purrs…. “Lady Swan of Swans!”

She laughs. “My old friend. Yes, I am here, and the House is ready for you to start sorting into it. Harry here wants to be the first to be put under you.”

The hat chuckles. “I remember him, but let me make sure he is what I thought he should be.”

Bella just laughs and puts the hat gently on her godson’s head.

Harry can hear the hat muttering to itself. “I knew I should have put him there to begin with, but people want to argue with me.”

Harry’s mind starts racing, worried that he would be put in Slytherin after all. But no matter what, he will live with it though he hopes that he will become the first of a new house.

After way too long with the hat twisting his head around while it mutters about how others should be grateful, he then stops, and then proclaims, “Swan!”

* * *

Harry is sitting bemused in his new room in the Swan estates. He had been surprised to find that once the hat had declared his new house, it had been a quick move him to his new quarters. Then his aunt took him here to her- no their- lands.

He looks into the mirror on the dresser across from him and he looks surprised to see the same ole Harry that has been before this night turned his life inside out.

He hears someone knock at his door, and he calls out, “Come in!”

Bella walks in smiling. “I expect you are kinda overwhelmed.”

Harry nods. “Not that I am unhappy, but the way the hat was talking I thought I would be put into Slytherin.”

Bella laughs. “No! Let me guess, it let you hear its grumbles about sorting again?”

Nodding, Harry looks up at her in question.

Sitting herself by him, she tells him, “The hat is mad at Dumbledore. My house should have been acknowledged by now. There are a lot of people that should be in our house.”

Harry looks down. “Hermione always says that the four houses represent the elements.”

Bella nods. “And she would be correct. Gryffindor is fire; Hufflepuff is earth; Ravenclaw is air; and Slytherin is water. Swan is the last one. Spirit. Our colors are going to be odd – they will be crystal and a dark blue. Of course the swan will be our emblematic animal. We are the ones that our spirit, our hearts if you will, rule us. We encompass all the best from all the houses and you will be shocked by who all may show up in ours. Harry, our house is not going to be like the others. It will end up defending all and we will be the one who pulls this school together. It is not a small thing but I will start your education. If you wish, you can see the owls.”

Harry looks at her confused. “Owls? The magic birds?”

Smiling at her godson, she answers, “No, the ones that worked with me to bring balance to the last war and I suspect with what I learned today, they will be the ones that will leave this earth standing and not hurting from another war. Come on. Time to let those who don’t already know that we are back in business. Let’s see if any will turn away now.”

Harry nods and he moves to her side as they leave the room. Everything is moving quickly, but he suspects it is because Bella is learning of what has happened and she is not a happy camper.

They move down the stairs and he again is amazed at the amount of people up and moving in the manor at this time of night. He makes a note to tell Hermione that there is a place that house elves are treated like humans.

Bella is thinking of all the stuff she needs to complete this weekend but to have her godson be the first of the new house residents was something she never imagined though she can see it. He really is the person to lead her house; he is the embodiment of all that is good in all the other houses.

He is not perfect, not in any way. Neither is she. But they are willing to work with others not of their house and they are both ones to look outside the box to see what the big picture is.

When they come to a stop at a door, she smiles at Harry and tells the door politely, “I would like to enter if you are willing to open for me today.”

Harry watches as the door slowly opens and he looks up as he hears her tell the door, “Thank you very much. This is Harry. He is the young Master of the house. Will you recognize him?”

Watching the door, Harry’s eyes go wider as the door slowly bows to him, then straightens up.

Bella laughs. “Thank you my, old friend. We will be joined shortly by the others. I have missed them and you!”

With that, Bella escorts them into the room and she nods Harry to the center of the circular room as the candles light around them. Harry is amazed by the pure soft feeling of magic around him. “H-How?”

Bella moves beside him. “The magic?”

Harry nods.

Bella takes her wand out and touching the inner wrist of her right hand, she informs the room, “If you can come, I would be very happy to meet my old friends.”

Harry just watches as a light mist spread out from them and then it swirled around them to momentarily blind him. Then the room is full of people standing there with them in the middle.

Harry frowns. All the people had a mist obscuring them. He looks up at Bella in confusion.

She smiles down at him. “Welcome my friends. I know the spell was set up so that whoever you trusted to bring you into the Owls will be seen by you. I in no way wish to make this obsolete, but since my sister is gone, we need to figure out something new.”

A female voice that sounded slightly off to Harry asks, “What about the boy?”

Her eyes lighting up as she meets the eyes of the person who asks, obviously someone she knows. “This is my heir and known to you all as Harry Potter.”

A voice laughs, then Harry stares as the mist fades from the man’s face. “Harry!”

Harry looks up to his aunt, nervous. She smiles down at him. “Harry, meet your Godfather.”

The other members murmured as they realize who is in the room, but Sirius comes forward and lands before Harry, looking at him. He tells Bella, “My hearty thanks, Swan. You are as much a Lady as you have always been. Thank you for freeing me.”

Bella grins down at him, and teasing him, says, “I have been and always shall be your friend.”

Harry couldn’t help the laugh. “You are quoting Star Trek?”

Sirius grins. “Of course she is. She got stuck in America and was bored. Those of us back here would trade letters with her and watched movies with her. Harry, your godmother is one of the most intelligent and loyal people I have ever met. I had often referred to her as the Spock of our world but more human.”

Unable to believe everything, Harry just laughs. “My aunt quotes Star Trek!”

The rest of the room chuckles, each having their own memories of the woman standing in the middle of them all. Slowly, the mist lifts from more people until only one remains. Because none of them could see the other, there was none to notice except Bella.

The one sighs and makes a sign to her. She raises an eyebrow and then asks Siruis, “I take it you will stay with us?”

He nods.

“I need to have a private meeting. Watch Harry please.”

With that Bella walks to the room and Sirius watches with a close look. When Harry tugs his sleeve, he looks down at his godson, his eyes roving over his face so like his dear old friend. “Yes, Harry?”

Harry looks down, then asks, “Can you tell me about my parents?”

Remembering what Moody had shown him when he had escorted him out of the Azkaban, Sirius keeps his anger banked for now and is soon crouching before the young boy. “Sure Harry. I will be more than happy to do so.”

* * *

Bella is inside the room when the other arrives out of a cloud. She smiles. “What did you need to discuss with me?”

The dark shadow glides up to her and a voice emerges from the cloud distorted by the magic. “Since you are all that is left, I wish you to know what my role is and why I do not show you my face. It is for your own protection, my Lady. Nothing will ever have me betraying you, my loyalty has _always_ been yours.”

Bella turns her head to the side, confused. She looks at the being before her, not able to tell if it is male or female or anything to help her be able to determine who it is. One of her better spells if she says so herself.

Sighing, she asks, “What can you tell me then?”

The figure in the spell, smirks, then answers, “I am yours in all things, my Lady. I am a member of one of the groups that you are working against. There are rumors of my doings and I prefer that you have no idea or even the ability to guess who I am. I am well aware of your abilities, my Lady.”

Bella chuckles dryly. “Hmmm. A flatterer. There are many in the group you could be. That is fine. I am guessing Lily was your sponsor. I will trust my sister as I always have and allow you to go on as you are. I suggest, though, that you might want to watch your back. I do not like any of mine in danger and there not being a way to call me. Would you accept a favor from me?”

A drier chuckle than hers comes out of the being in front of her. “My Lady, I would accept a thousand favors from you. However, I promise you, I can take care of myself. I have something from your sister that she spelled in case I was ever in trouble, I could call upon you. Will that ease your worries?”

Bella can’t help but laugh. “You are so smooth. I have a feeling this will be fun to work at figuring out who you can be.”

The figure stares at the object of his affections… and so much more. But all he has done was for her all these long years. To fail at this point was not an option. He bows to his Lady. “I sincerely hope that you will not figure it all out any time soon. Now, before I am missed, I need to leave. It is a pleasure you will never know to find that reports of your death were greatly exaggerated.”

She can’t help the delighted laugh that came from her and when she looks at the spot the being had been, it was gone.

Bella heads out of the room to find Harry waiting on her. “Harry?”

He smiles. “Sirius had something come up and he left me here to wait on you.”

Frowning as she tries to figure out what happened, she asks, “When did he leave?”

Looking out in the crowd and finding the scene very unreal, he says, “It was weird. He looked up and frowned, then was gone. I then saw you enter the room.”

Bella looks down and wonders if Sirius was the man. But he had dropped his spell. Unless Lily had given him another one he would only need to decide to not allow her to see his face and he would be hidden. But the other man was there while Sirius had been as well.

Watching his aunt, Harry asks, “Is there something wrong?”

Bella glances at him and she answers, “Nope. Just a mystery to lighten the time. Come on, Harry. Let’s find your godfather and see who will meet you.”

With that, she leads her godson into the crowd, her mind whirling.

* * *

 Final count: 2,719

****Fairfarren~** **

[ ](http://i0.wp.com/www.kittyinaz.com/wp-content/uploads/Harry-Potter-2-Gif.gif)


	6. Chapter 6 I Am Hidden Everwhere

 

**Pre Edit Count – 2,688 Words**

_Song I listened to for this chapter: Stateless_ by Lovelife

* * *

_Previously:_

_Watching his aunt, Harry asks, “Is there something wrong?”_

_Bella glances at him and she answers, “Nope. Just a mystery to lighten the time. Come on, Harry. Let’s find your godfather and see who will meet you.”_

_With that, she leads her godson into the crowd, her mind whirling._

_Now:_

* * *

Later Bella is sitting down in a chair and watching everyone. She has been pleased with many showing their faces to Harry and her, only a rare few not doing so but she can accept that. It is why they came up with the spell; to protect the ones willing to be with them in their endeavors.

As she sits there, a stranger walks up and with a wordless gesture, they ask to sit.

Bella smiles. “Sure.”

The being sits in the seat and watching her a moment, nods and the face dissolves from the non-entity and reveals… Lucius Malfoy.

He smirks at his old friend. “Shocked?”

She laughs in delight and jumps into his arms. “Lucius!!!” She hugs one of her dear friends from the brief time she was at Hogwarts. One that she had not been aware had always kept as close to her as he could. But he had sent her owls quite often and they had talked many a time.

He has a rare smile on his face as he holds his friend to him. He closes his eyes, wishing for what could have been but his father had been adamant about his wedding.

Bella relaxes into him, asking, “So I know you were unhappy about the marriage ultimatum but who did you end up with?”

He sighs. “Narcissa Black and yes, it is a very loveless marriage. I am tired of this, Bella. When can we end all these ideas floating around?”

She lays her head on his shoulder. “I am hoping soon but think of it this way… What would your father think now if he had known what you are doing?”

He laughs. “He would be dead of a heart attack!”

Then he sobers. “You know I am going to have to fight the new house, right?”

She laughs. “It won’t matter, Lucius. Hogwarts has made it official and it is time that everyone learns what happens when you practice that much magic in one area. It may make the magical world understand better the damage they leave on battlefields.”

Lucius studies the woman before him and he asks seriously, “You are not in pain, are you? I never knew about the curse; it had been in another area and one of the reasons I worked harder to get in the inner circles. I would have warned you.”

She smiles and lays her hand on his cheek affectionately. “I know. No, I am not in pain. Not physically. But emotionally… It is not good to be alive forever, Lucius. There is no way to break the curse. I had the entire authority of the Vampire Kings working to find a way. They themselves were shocked that such a curse would be out there. Voldy lost support from them for that one. Those are beings who are immortal and can understand wanting to end it.”

He shakes his head. “I almost made it possible for you to be a choice; my father had been intrigued by the idea. Then that happened and you disappeared. I honestly gave up at that point.”

She hugs him. “I am sorry. I would have done it to save you from her.” She pulls back, asking, “What are you going to do now?”

He sighs as he leans his white blonde head back. “Do what I am doing. But I am going to ask that Draco goes under your house. I will tell him some crap of being a spy in it but he deserves so much better than what he has. I will play my part but I want him to be protected. He is not making it easy, not with his mother, but he has the heart needed to be in your group.”

She cups his face affectionately once more. “I will keep him and all my students safe but you know we will likely be in the front line if fighting happens?”

He smiles and taps her nose with his finger. “And under your tutelage they will be more prepared than most wizards and witches. I trust you, my dear. More importantly, I trust you with my son. I love him and hate to see the parts of him that are his mother within him.”

Sighing, Bella rest her forehead. “My friend, you will need to be very careful.” She closes her eyes and he feels a warmth all over him.

He smiles in recognition. “Protection Swan?”

She opens her eyes. “For my friends, nothing is too much. I learned a lot more about my magic, Lucius. I am the High Priestess of the House of Avalon. They may think it is like the Order of Merlin, just a title, but you and I know it is so much more.”

Lucius smiles. Then kisses her forehead. “I need to go but be safe, my Swan. I wanted to let you know what is going on. The Potter boy has a rough time of it and I can’t be nicer to him; he has no idea he holds my allegiance.”

She grins down at him, saying, “Go, my Lord. It will be nice to acknowledge you as a loyal one, instead of fighting with you when you come. Be safe.”

He nods and rises, the spell covering him. He was one of the few who knew how to cast the spell over and over again. Bella watches him with fond eyes and sighs.

* * *

The rest of the night ended with that. The ones left showing who they are and she is surprised by a lot of them. Sirius reappeared and stayed by her side, giving glares when she was approached to have another show her their identity.

Severus was another surprise and a welcome one, at that. She had hugged him and she can feel him awkwardly return the embrace. He was one of the few from her childhood and she was glad to still have him there.

He told her that he also will be contesting the new house, but once he is able, he may switch over when it is all over.

Bella had looked at him, and asked, “Why?” bluntly.

His lips twitched. “If you do not think I have the heart, then I will leave, Isa.” It has been his nickname for her since they were little.

She laughs. “You would have been the prefect fit of the house. You embody everything that it is. But why do you want to switch? You’ve always enjoyed Slytherin.”

He looks down at her face, and tells her, “Because I want to make you and Lily proud. For some reason I thought that would do it. Childhoods are full of mistakes.” His voice is wistful.

Smiling at him, she tells him, “Sorry about Lilly. I know you loved her and I cannot imagine the pain you felt when she died.”

He nods at her, his eyes searching her face. “And I am sorry for not protecting you better from the curse. I left as soon as I could after learning of it and it did no good.”

She hugs him and tells him in his robes, “I am happy you came to rescue me like normal. Thanks for keeping the secret, though I have no idea who ordered it.”

His face hardens. “I have some ideas and I have been working to find out. Smart of you to use the vampires to communicate with me. It did help my role.”

She looks up and grins. “All houses, remember?”

He nods. He can’t believe how tiny she is. “I expect we will be seeing each other often. I need to leave before Potter figures out something. He is a brilliant student and one I watch over carefully.”

She nods, sad again, knowing why he does it. But he is in love with her dead sister and once his love is given, the man never betrays them. She is his sister to him and she has learned to live with it.

She watches him leave and when Sirius is by her side, she turns to him with a frown as he growls.

He looks down at her and shaking his head, “Is that all of them?”

Bella looks up at him. “I think so, why?”

He shakes his head, “I don’t like it. I may have spent too long in Azkaban, but I know Harry was attacked last year. By Voldemort. I am not going to let anything happen to him or you. Both of you are important to me. Can we call the others in?”

She sighs and looks out on the dwindling crowd. “No. I will not risk more of us. Too many shared their identities with me and I am more concerned than before. This is not going to go away, the players are too entrenched and think they are right. They are, but for the wrong reasons. They are going about this in an effort that will get people killed and I am not liking who I am seeing on the front lines. This needs to end.”

Sighing, he nods. But he watches her, as he has all night. He has tried everything to stay where he can watch her, but she had defied his spell-casting. Not shocking, she was not called Adept for no reason and he can sense she is more powerful than many know.

Before he can think of that evening in more detail, everyone leaves. He turns but Bella is standing there with Harry before her, her arm around his shoulders while smiling.

He goes over and asks, “Ready?”

She nods and looking at Harry, “You are going to be tall like your dad. You are already almost as tall as me.”

Harry looks up with the same adoration Sirius has known for the petite adept. “You are really short.”

She laughs and they make their way out of the door with it closing behind them.

* * *

The week following was an odd one. There were arguments over the new house, but Bella’s words to Lucius were prophetic. Hogwarts has decided and that was that.

The sorting hat showed it’s abilities as well, appearing in odd places and moving students to the new house.

The Weasleys were one of the shocking moves to Bella. Nevertheless, they are all almost there and happy to be with Harry. She suspects it is where their allegiance really lies. The only one not there is Ron. But watching him, she understands why… He is lacking in some of the needed qualities.

Hermione is another allowed into the house and is flustered. She never thought of herself having parts of all the houses and she is often with Bella talking about the House.

Draco is also admitted, along with Diggory, Finnigan and Longbottom.  They all found the hat and putting it on, they were resorted into the new house. The sorting is still going on, though not all that put on the hat are sorted into another house.

However, those that are, quickly find their new house to be quite different. There are no notions of the other houses being evil or rivalry being a huge part of the house. Instead they are encouraged to keep up friendships in their old houses. Bella has sat down with each and talked to them about the house and how it is the embodiment of all houses.

They can enter any house, but no one could enter theirs. If they have malicious intent, they will be tossed out of the houses and sent to wherever Bella is or held in the walls themselves until she is available.

Soon, the house members discover a secret keeper the likes of none within Bella. Slowly, her house opens up to her.

She may not have as many years or students in her house, but she knows them all. She is proud of them all and is often in the common room talking with them and volunteering to help any who need it.

Harry received no attention that none of the rest of them did which had made some of the relationships settle. However, Malfoy and Harry are still at odds. Draco having no idea what to do with the Boy Who Lived whom his mother had encouraged his hatred of.

Watching him, Bella is sad as she is gifted with a view of Lucius’s life now. Narcissa had come to protest the removal of her son from Slytherin and moved to Swan and had been particularly spiteful to Bella. But then, she had chased after Lucius for a long time and probably had an idea that she was the other woman.

The confrontation had been funny and Draco had changed after it. He is now watching her more with this perplexed look on his face.

Then, there are her classes. The sooner she could get rid of Lockhart the better. She is trying to be nice but after the third time he messed up her class, she grew frustrated and shouted, “Stop!”

Lockhart is shocked when all the sprites stop in the air. “That was not a spell! Nor did you use your wand!”

She gave him a disgusted look. “Adept.”

When he stands there with a fish mouth, she turns to her students. “Tomorrow you will be starting under my tutelage. I will be teaching defensive skills and then from there we will learn about a creature a week. I expect you will become experts at it from your books. We can ask Mr. Lockhart his experiences and see if you agree. Next week for those of you who like to be ahead,” and a look is given to Hermione and the other Ravenclaws, “We will start on a basic one. I believe you will enjoy learning about Hippogriffs.”

Draco’s hand goes immediately up, saying, “I thought Kettleburn was teaching us about magical animals.”

Bella smiles at him. “Good job remembering your syllabus! Yes. I will be talking with Kettleburn and we will make sure our classes will merge in this quite well. He will be teaching you about the animals in person and I will teach you about how these creatures interact in the world and how they are used in spells and such. You need to know it to be able to defend against one who was sent against you!”

The class titters but silences when she speaks again. “I also want to have you guys learn from the ground up. A good basic understanding of lessons allows you to be able to use your magic more wisely when you understand where it comes from and how it reacts. You all have had your magic do things for you when you are younger that you have no idea how to repeat anymore, right?”

When the class nods, she continues, “And this is something that if you are ever wanting to be great wizards or witches that you need to learn. It is the basis of me being able to perform spells without using the normal words or wands. I will see you all Monday; you are dismissed.”

With that, she turns around to face Lockhart and tells him bluntly, “If you don’t stop being so stupid, I will expose you. I know what you have done. It didn’t take much to have people talking to me and for certain spells to be lifted. You may be here for the rest of the year due to your contract, but you will not interfere with me teaching my students as they should be taught. You understand?”

Her eyes are aglow and a glow is around her body. Lockhart can’t help but think of how magnificent she is.

A throat clearing from the doorway has Bella’s eyes going there. She hides her enjoyment at seeing Severus but she is fine when he watches the two of them.

“Dumbledore has requested our presence in his office, Lady Swan,” he says.

She nods, then turns to Lockhart. “Don’t think this is over.” With that, she leaves the room while Severus stares down the Lockhart a moment before leaving with his robes flowing behind him.

* * *

Final count: 2,733

**Fairfarren~**

[ ](http://i0.wp.com/www.kittyinaz.com/wp-content/uploads/Harry-Potter-2-Gif.gif)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know the drill now, the chapters are posted weeks before being posted here on my site. www.kittyinaz.com


	7. Chapter 7 Gotta Keep Your Head Up

 

**Pre Edit Count – 1,700 Words**

_Song I listened to for this chapter: Gotta Be Tonight_ by Lifhouse

* * *

_Previously:_

_A throat clearing from the doorway has Bella’s eyes going there. She hides her enjoyment at seeing Severus but she is fine when he watches the two of them._

_“Dumbledore has requested our presence in his office, Lady Swan,” he says._

_She nods, then turns to Lockhart. “Don’t think this is over.” With that, she leaves the room while Severus stares down the Lockhart a moment before leaving with his robes flowing behind him._

_Now:_

* * *

Still seething, Bella makes her way to Albus’s office. Only because of Severus is she not apparating. Hogwarts itself allows her and only her to apparate on the grounds.

She is human and loves to run it in Dumbledore’s face that not even he as Headmaster is allowed to do this. She uses it as further proof that even Hogwarts does not approve of the Headmaster.

She tells the gargoyle griffin, “Bubblegum,” and watches it move out of her way. She wonders what it will be this time. Albus seems to take joy in making her life miserable. The last time had been the news that Lockhart had to stay through the year. She had reminded Albus that he himself had invited her to be here. She can easily go back to her lands…

He had scrambled to fix that one.

Severus is following her and not liking that he seems to be often put in the situation to be giving Bella bad news. However, he cannot deny the anticipation of Bella turning Albus’s plans on their rear and leaving the man trying to back down without backing down all the way. So far, Bella has walked away the winner each time.

He is careful to hide his thoughts behind the shield he has perfected for this very reason. Time to watch Bella and Dumbledore face off yet again.

Bella almost rolls her eyes at the dramatic Headmaster. She knows he has Severus here in case there was any friendship remaining from their childhood. He wants to destroy anything they had to make sure that Severus stays dedicated to the cause. Sad really.

She comes in the room and a squawk makes her look over. Her whole face brightens. “Fawkes!”

The phoenix preens and then lifts into the air to land on his favorite person. He had been depressed thinking Bella dead and had only recently worked with Albus in a direct manner. To find out that its preferred human was alive… Well, he is thrilled.

Both Severus and Albus watch in shock as the phoenix nibbles at Bella and how she smiles up at the ugly looking bird right now. She tells him, “I think you are due for a rebirth, my dear friend.”

Fawkes rubs his head on her, then flying to her perch, looks at Bella and then ignites.

Albus sighs. “I’ve been trying to get him do that for a while.” He looks at Bella with a contemplative look on his face.

Severus is just watching, waiting for whatever Dumbledore has planned for this meeting. He, quite frankly, is tired of being set up as her rival house. He suspects that Dumbledore may suspect that their friendship has survived, but he will be surprised at the strength of it.

When Fawkes is reborn, Bella is grinning, telling the young bird, “Come find me when you are ready, my old friend.”

Albus is watching this all, then clears his throat. “I have heard back from the Board, Lady Swan.”

Bella turns to him, her face impassive. Lucius has kept her up to date on the debates, but as he had laughed to her about, the fact that the House already has students and so forth, made it a moot point. The debates had been lively and Lucius done all he could to egg them on.

The laughter from their late night talks would have woken up many if it had not been for all the privacy spells that they both set up.

Bringing her attention back to the Headmaster, she waits for his new round of bullshit.

Albus is watching her, and tells her, “The house is approved and you are the founder of it. However, with your other duties, they are not sure that you will be an effective Head of House.”

Bella manages to not roll her eyes with a great effort. Keeping her head calm, she tells him, “I am unsure what duties they are concerned about. As professor for Defense Against the Dark Arts, I am qualified to lead my House.”

With a small almost unseen twitch of his lips, Albus informs her, “They believe your duties as Lady Swan, head of your own House, as well as being professor and your title as High Priestess of Avalon, would be detrimental to being able to care for your house in the way others, like Minerva and Severus, can for their students.”

Severus barely manages to keep the growl in. As far as the Board is concerned the title of Head Priestess is that. A Title. Much like the Order of Merlin. Only those close to Bella know it’s more and they now have proof of Albus suspecting otherwise.

Even out of those close few, only a very few realize how much a working title her status is. To say that being Lady of her lands would be detrimental to her care of her students is a slap to Bella. He watches to see how Bella would handle this new attack.

Lifting her eyebrow, Bella considers the different ways to dispute this. Albus is a fine one to speak with all his titles and being Headmaster! Calming herself, Bella turns to the flame and waives her hand. The fire flares and roars out into the room with them, then shows each of the Board members.

Lucius frowns from his desk and demands, “Who dares to bother us?”

Bella walks forward and with a regal nod to them all, she tells them clearly, “I did. I am using my status not only as Lady Swan, but as the Founder of the House of Swan to demand an accounting.”

Keeping his face stern, Lucius is wondering what Albus has done this time. He is actually looking forward to the old bore being put in his place by his petite Swan.

The other Board members look on and finally she is addressed, “We acknowledge the right of the Lady of the Swans to ask for an accounting. Frankly, I am surprised. We have approved the new House of Swan for Hogwarts. What is there needing to be an accounting for?”

Looking over her shoulder at Albus, Bella tells them, “I have just been told that I cannot be the Head of House due to my titles. Is this true?”

Augusta Longbottom’s eyes bulge as she hears the reason that Lady Swan is contacting them. “There had been a discussion on it, Lady Swan, but we had decided that per the original founders, that there is no reason for it. If you do decide to name someone, we wouldn’t fight it but no. Your titles are no reason to remove you as Head of House.” She makes no mention of the irony of Albus’s commenting on her titles when he holds so many himself. Not that there is any doubt in her mind who has accused Lady Swan of not being able to handle it all.

Bella nods and she thanks them.

Lucius speaks up before she dismisses them, “Who told you this, Lady Swan? So that we can prevent these little mishaps from disrupting our days again.”

Nothing gave her away as she tells them, “It was sent to me by someone hiding themselves. It is why you see the Headmaster and Head of the House of Slytherin. They were kind enough to help me investigate this. Once I heard my House was a part of Hogwarts, I decided to cut to the chase and make sure this was a slanderous lie most likely to cause strife in the school. I appreciate you taking the time out of your day to solve this.”

With a look, Lucius waves her off, “We are happy to have served the House of Swan. Now if you don’t mind, I need to deal with other matters, Lady Swan.”

With a slight cock to her head, she says, “Of course, Lord Malfoy. I look forward to renewing our acquaintance this weekend at the oaths ceremony.”

He gives her a hard look, but says nothing as she dismisses the spell.

She turns to Albus, her eyes hard. “Don’t do that again. I have no issues going above your head for clarification. As a Lady in the House of Lords, I have learned to deal with politics in a way you never will. Next time you play a game, try not to play one that has you showing your hand too soon.”

She nods to Severus. “Snape, thank you for escorting me here. Nice to know chivalry is not dead.”

Then she exits.

Severus finds himself yet again, trying not to grin at her. He loves when she can win these little battles. Not many understand her nor would they unless they are willing to show her all of themselves.

Albus huffs. “Keep an eye on her, Severus. I am not liking that she has Harry under her. If she interferes too much many of our plans will be brought down around our ears and the Dark Lord will not pay for his destruction of Lily and James.”

Severus clenches his hand reflexively.

Albus pats him on the back. “Don’t worry. I will allow you your revenge for her death. Just keep close. Maybe see if you can renew your friendship with her? I remember you being friends with her.”

Severus nods, keeping himself in control. “I will see what I can do. I am getting a little spread thin. I have lost some of the more promising students in my house.”

Nodding his head, Albus agrees, “I know and I can’t do anything for it. All the houses lost their brightest. I tried to get them put into the house they were meant to be in, but I was stopped when the Board ended up agreeing. I will do what I can.”

With that, Severus nods his head and sweeps out of the office, his robes trailing behind him as he makes his way angrily to his classroom. He may be late if he doesn’t hurry.

* * *

Final count: 1,765

**Fairfarren~**

 [](http://i0.wp.com/www.kittyinaz.com/wp-content/uploads/Harry-Potter-2-Gif.gif)

 


	8. When You Are Here

  


**Pre Edit Count – 2,435 Words**

_Song I listened to for this chapter: Beauty of the Unhidden Heart (Feat Sister Crayon)_ by The Glitch Mob

* * *

_Previously:_

_Nodding his head, “I know. And I can’t do anything for it. All the houses lost their brightest. I tried to get them put into the house they were meant to be in, but I was stopped when the Board ended up agreeing. I will do what I can.”_

_With that Severus nods his head and sweeps out of the office, his robes trailing behind him as he makes his way angrily to his classroom. He may be late if he doesn’t hurry._

_Now:_

* * *

Bella is sitting in her office, leaning her head back trying to get her mind around the busy night they have all had. The Chamber had opened and of course, Harry and his friends had been there.

Fawkes rustles on the stand that the elves had been kind enough to add in her room when he had decided to become her familiar. Bella smirks to herself knowing Albus had lost something very precious to him when Fawkes joined her.

Though it shouldn’t shock him. Fawkes was her familiar in the beginning. It was only when rumors of her death spread that the phoenix went to Albus and he had become the symbol of his order and so forth.

Now the bird is happy and it shows with how fast he regenerated. Phoenixes will allow others to use them as a familiar but they truly bond with only one person. Bella is the lucky one for Fawkes and she couldn’t be happier. She missed the bird.

Chuckling to herself, she didn’t hear the door open but she greets the person before they even close the portrait. “Hello. What am I to call you? My Dark One?”

A low chuckle is heard. “I prefer not to have a name that may be mistaken as his.”

She laughs. Then turns her head just enough to see him. “Then what shall I call you?”

The man smiles. “Yours, milady. For that I am most assuredly yours in every way you can imagine.”

Sighing, Bella waves her hand at the other chair in the room. “Hmm. I will have to think on that one. I need to have something to call you and ‘mine’ is not really a name…”

He chuckles again but ignoring her invitation, he moves behind her chair and reaches down to start massaging her shoulders.

She starts but soon the feeling is one that soothes her and she chuckles. “I am not sure what I should be thinking but don’t stop.”

The stranger smiles behind his disguise, loving the fact he can do what he has wanted to do since he’d heard she was back. “You needed it if all the reports that have leaked out are correct. I wanted to let you know that they know and you need to be on your toes since they are merely sitting back to see what is going on. I expect your other spies will be reporting to you also.” He concentrates on the slow thread of healing magic he is using to relax her even further.

She sighs in content. “How the hell did everything go to hell so fast? There was no hints at all. Except the odd way Harry had come to school and I am still trying to get him to tell me that one. He refuses to say anything and to tell you the truth, it is a little aggravating.”

The stranger sighs to himself but he tells her, “He has much reason to keep to himself. You may be his godmother and have taken him from his abusive home to one of paradise but he has lived there for such a long time, Bella. He will be slow to trust you and Sirius. He has not had an easy time here; Severus himself has made his life hell. All of your hidden allies have made his life as difficult as possible so that there was no idea of how they truly supported him. So how would he know to fully trust you yet?”

Leaning her head back as she relaxes more under the skilled fingers of her stranger, she sighs, “I guess you are right. But how am I to protect him, to assist him, if I do not know what is going on?”

He sends another healing strand around her shoulders to hopefully keep her relaxed enough to sleep. He had heard that everyone is concerned about her sleeping. She is pushing herself to the edge to make sure Dumbledore has nothing to criticize her on.

However, it is all in her head. Well, not that Dumbledore won’t leap on something to critique on, but that anyone else would think it a failing.

He moves to the chair and sitting on the edge, he asks, “What is really troubling you, milady?”

She cracks one eye open and lifting an eyebrow, she asks, “What do you mean?”

Wishing he didn’t need the disguise he had, he tells her frankly, “There is something else bothering you. My job is spying and listening to the rumors, to differentiate fact from fiction, and I can tell there is another thing bothering you. Think of me as those confessionals that the Muggles use. I will never tell another soul what you tell me and you will never have to be embarrassed or hide all your secrets from me. The only secrets I will keep to myself is of my true identity. All else, you will be told. You need a confidant. We all do. Mine is you. Will you allow me to be yours?”

She stares at him and he can tell she is thinking over the options, and she finally says, “And after the war?”

He repeats, “After the war, milady?”

She nods. “Will you allow me to know who you are? He, who knows all my secrets, or will you disappear on me?”

The being clouded in shadows sits still, and finally tells her, “I will allow you that choice, milady. If you wish to know me when it is all over with, you will.”

She stares at him, then names him, “You are Mysterium Peregrine meus, or for short, Peregrine.”

Though his smirk is hidden, he translates, “My Mysterious Stranger. Fitting, I suppose.”

Bella laughs. She settles into the chair and the figure waves something at her. A soft cashmere blanket in her house colors settles over her.

She grins at him. “Thanks!”

The figure nods his head at her and then asks, “The issue, milady?”

“Do you know what I did while I was gone?”

Confused, the figure nods his head slowly.

She turns and stares into the fire. “My last mission had me as a clumsy version of myself. No magic, nothing to make me stick out. However, my skills at occlumency were unable to be hidden. They are as much part of me as my hair color is. This allowed me to be used to spy on a coven of vampires that have claimed to be humane. You know their law; their main law.”

Peregrine nods. “Let no one know.”

She nods. “So I had to go and get them to accept me. They did, but only because the fucked up pixie told them I was the mate of the youngest of them. That I was to become one of them.”

The shadows hid his clenched fists as he wished to be able to claim this witch as his. He would tear into the vampire if he dares to claim his witch as his – and to turn her! Ha! “This is impossible with your curse. Much less that you are a witch and unable to be turned. You are past the age that it would be possible.”

She nods. “I know this. But I couldn’t say anything. I had to act…helpless. I had to let go of my true self and even ended up burying me under several layers when I had mistakenly reacted as myself a couple times. There is a reason for the law. It is to help the muggles remain oblivious to the other worlds. Since most vampires have no idea there is more to the world than just them, they often try to flaunt that law. I helped make it safer for all of us.”

Her hand trembles slightly. “To do that, I ended up suffering a bite, along with many broken bones. Thankfully, the venom was sucked out before I exposed myself but I suffered those broken bones as well as loss of blood. I truly thought I may actually die and wondered how the curse would effect it.”

She swallows before continuing. “The boy I had been assigned to was named Edward Cullen. He was foolish, much more foolish than any child here in this school, and so stupid, it amazed me. He could read your surface thoughts and thought that this skill had made him omnipotent. Same as his so-called sister who had the ability to tell the future. He never noticed how much she lied, the fool.”

Staring in the flames, they both are silent. Then she tells him, “It was my birthday. Just this year, and to him, I was a naïve 18 year old. A drop of my blood was spilled and he caused my protector to attack me. Not that my protector knew it was me, but still…”

Peregrine blinks. “You have a protector?”

She nods. “And he has no idea. He is not the mate of the pixie, but she binds him to her. I suspect it is so he will never fulfill his destiny in life. To be honest, I am not sure he will enjoy being my protector. It is why I made sure he will never be killed, and if he is subject to the true death, I am to be notified. I will claim him as mine and save him that way.”

“But as your protector, he will yearn to find you. Even hidden as you were, he would have felt the need to protect you!”

Her eyes flick to the shadows. “And he did. Fuckward sent him his lust. For, get this my Peregrine, my protector is an empath.”

The shadows move and the voice comes out of them, “That would be handy for you, milady. So what is the issue? You know it will cause him eventual pain to have his charge out of his sight, his senses.”

She looks at him oddly, saying, “But he never was claimed. How would he be in pain? I checked with Aro, Caius and Marcus on that to make sure.”

The being blinks and finally asks, “Are you joking, milady?”

Frowning, she slowly shakes her head.

He stands and pacing, fights with himself. Her protector would be useful here but he will be a close person and may bring down the whole operation if he tells his charge, his mistress, of the true feelings of many of them. But knowing his Lady Swan, he finally admits to her, “If he protected you, killed for you, then he is bonded to you. Claiming him would have prevented the bloodlust, even from another, from overtaking him. You need to call him to you before he is in too much pain to be able to come to you.”

Bella’s hand flies to her mouth. “No! He has no idea what he will be dealing with!”

He turns to her. “Then you will be torturing him. I did not think my Lady would do that to another being.”

A tear falls down her face. “Never.”

She bows her head, and Peregrine wished nothing more than to comfort her. He stays where he is, his heart breaking.

She finally sighs, and says to the air, “I claim you, Jasper Whitlock as my Protector. When you wish to be here, just agree out loud and my magic will bring you to me.”

The being tells her softly. “It is for the best.”

She looks up at him. “He is enslaved to remain by my side until I die and with my curse, he will never be free from now on. How is that for the best, my Peregrine?”

“Would it be better for him to be in unbearable pain?”

She sighs. “No.”

He nods. “Now, I don’t think that this Jasper is what is causing you pain. What is?”

She tells him. “Cedric Diggory.”

He frowns. “Diggory? I thought… wait. He is part of your house now, isn’t he?”

She nods. “And it seems he is the doppelganger of Edward Cullen.”

The being blinks. “What else did this vampire do to you, milady?”

Laughing softly, she tells him, “If he had my heart, he would have shattered it in the cruelest way I have ever heard of anyone doing it. Luckily, another has it, though they will never return its affection, but it is safer that way, methinks.”

Hearing this, the being put it in its memory for him to discover who held her heart. To know who he needs to work to win it from. He will do anything to claim the love of this woman. She deserves her heart to be loved and to be given their heart in return.

Bella, though, takes no notice of the silence of her stranger.

She tells him, “It threw me for a loop. I know he is not Edward, but the physical appearance is identical.”

The shadow moves in front of her, and kneeling, proclaims, “It would be since he is the doppelganger of the vampire but if he was sorted into your house, milady, he would not be the cruel one.”

She looks up into the shadowy smoke to where the eyes of her Peregrine would’ve been and she nods slowly. “You are right. I need to remember that. But…”

He finishes her statement, “It is hard when you see him each and every day. Perhaps slowly expose yourself to him. The boy doesn’t deserve any hatred for something that he had no control over. I suspect he is nervous thinking he has done wrong if you are ignoring him. I know my Lady is not that cruel. She has accepted her protector to protect him from pain.”

He then jerks his head, feeling the call, “I need to go, my Lady. I will come and speak with you later. I think your knights will be contacting you soon to tell you of what they found. If you have need of me, just call for me in the fire.”

She nods and tells him, “Thank you.”

He bows to his lady and then is gone.

* * *

Final count: 2,454

**Fairfarren~**

[ ](http://i0.wp.com/www.kittyinaz.com/wp-content/uploads/Harry-Potter-2-Gif.gif)

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will not be an update next week on this. You are now only one chapter behind the site. But next time, we should be back to the 2 in front. Thanks for all the reviews. I miss the fact I cannot 'like' your reviews to show you I read them like I can on my own site. Seriously, I am working on getting a database ready for us to do a rec site of stories. I have had one for years on my own site and it consistently has been one of my top pages. But I read alot. Seriously. I am at 1098 stories and we are not halfway through the blogs, and I am up to the k's on Harry Potter here on Fanfiction. (I have 650+ favorites) So I am busy. Thanks for the messages, they encourage me to keep writing. Not that I would stop, but the more you review, the more I wish to write on this story.


	9. It Feels so Difficult

 

**Pre Edit Count – 3,725 Words**

_Song I listened to for this chapter: Rise Above It_ by Switchfoot

* * *

_Previously:_

_He then jerks his head, feeling the call, “I need to go, my Lady. I will come and speak with you later. I think your knights will be contacting you soon to tell you of what they found. If you have need of me, just call for me in the fire.”_

_She nods and tells him, “Thank you.”_

_He bows to his lady and then is gone._

_Now:_

* * *

Bella settles into her chair as the fire flares. She smiles, guessing her Peregrine has warnings everywhere so that there is no way for him to be found until otherwise wanted. Though it intrigues her that he disappeared; is this Hogwart’s way of showing her it approves?

When the rich voice of her old friend sounds, Bella grins. “Severus! Is this safe?”

The fire flares again. “I am making sure, milady. Hold for a second.”

The flame turns some interesting colors and then his voice comes through, saying, “It is safe now for the rest of the night. Once the sun arises I am not able to guarantee it but I suspect you will have a busy night.”

The irony was rich in his voice and she cannot help but grin. When his face appears in the fire, she lifts an eyebrow.

He chuckles. “It seems that Potter is living up to his father’s legacy. As much as you know I hate to admit it, the boy couldn’t have had anything but bad luck appearing at that time.”

Bella nods. “I know this better than any. He has no blood of Slytherin in him. Now, I can’t say if he may have issues from the spell used on him. I haven’t had time to work on the spells he is surrounded by. There is dark magic around him though; I know this for sure.”

Frowning, Snape asks, “When will you be able to do this. I am not thinking it will be well for the boy to be suspected of being Slytherin’s heir. He has Black blood in him from his father. Who knows if he may not have Slytherin?”

She chuckles. “Because I checked for it. I needed to make sure there was no blood from Voldy in him. It would have been a tried and true way of him tracking Harry. I need to look for anything else that could be attached to him but first I need to unravel the spells layering around the poor boy.”

Snape sighs and looks to the side. “As always, I will keep an eye on him. He won’t enjoy it, but I cannot allow any to suspect otherwise.”

She smiles at the man. “I understand and I will make sure he understands as well when the time comes. I may have you teach him occlumency here shortly.”

His black eyes snap to hers. “You know just as well how to teach him. Why me?”

Grinning at her childhood friend, she says, “Because why would I teach him when the master who taught me is available?” Then her face straightens. “And he will not accept me being harsh with him. We cannot have me harsh with him. There are secrets surrounding him he has not told me of, Severus. I cannot risk him not opening to me. It may end up the difference between his life and death.”

Sighing, the man nods. Then his eyes narrow. “You need to sleep, Bella. I already see that you are exhausting yourself. Be careful, milady.”

She smiles, a true caring one. “Thank you Severus. Now you go before any suspect.”

As he nods, she remembers, “Oh! Severus!”

He arches his eyebrow at her. “I have a protector coming when he wishes to. Let everyone know. I don’t know how they will react.”

Severus is still, then asks, “A vampire?”

She nods. His jaw tightens. “Was it him?”

Smiling, Bella tells him, “No. But if you ever wish to know what Edward looks like I’ll just say Diggory is his doppelganger.”

His eyes look like they were going to snap with the fire that suddenly blazed in them. “He just transferred into your house did he not?”

She nods, amazed by the fire in her friend. He nods in return. “I will pass the message and will make sure everyone looks for the Cullen. You are his singer, correct?”

Swallowing, she had forgotten to tell Peregrine that part. “Yes. I am being as careful as I can be.”

The man in the fire stares at the woman in front of him and he finally nods. “If you need anything, even a sleeping draught, let me know. I trust none other than myself for you.” He is warning her with that request and knows she will understand what he is leaving unsaid with the statement.

With a bow of his head, he is gone.

Almost immediately, the flame shoots green and Lucius’s voice calls out, “Swan!”

Bella’s eyebrows go high as she asks, “Lucius?”

His face appears and he searches her face and what he can see of her. When he is sure she is safe, he asks, “I just heard what happened. The board just let out of a meeting on it. I am so sorry, milady!”

She shakes her head, and asks, “Lucius, I am not understanding.”

He asks, “May I come through, milady?”

“Of course Lucius!”

With that the flames go higher and then Lucius is before her. He moves right in front of her before falling to his knees. “Forgive me, Bella!”

She is leaning forward and is worried. “Lucius! Calm down. Tell me what is going on!”

He looks up at her and then tells her so quickly his words almost stumble over each other of how he had been given a book and told to give it to Potter or one of his friends. He had no idea it was anything and even with the spells he cast over it, felt it was harmless. He thought it would be a good way to show his willingness to comply with his Dark Master. To gain stronger footing in his circles.

But before the meeting from the School Board, he had been contacted and congratulated. He had no idea what the book was, but the way the inner circle had advised him he would be elevated for opening the chamber worried him.

Bella leans back, her mind trying to figure out what is going on. “Lucius, who did you give the book to?”

He tells her, “The youngest Weasley. I swear to you, Bella, I would never harm a child!”

She nods to him. “I know better, Lucius.  Calm down.  We will figure out what needs to happen.  I wonder though. Harry had issues with going through the barrier and it is what caused his unique entry into school as well as that odd report of him doing magic at his home and his denial of it.  It didn’t appear on the spell I did, so I suspect it was an outside source.  Could this be the work of the book?”

Lucius stands and relieved she believes him, starts pacing. “I am not sure. I could find nothing in the book itself. It was blank and none of the spells I cast did anything.”

Relieved her friend is calmer, she leans back in her seat. “Lucius?”

He is still pacing and he answers her, “Yes, my dear Swan?”

She lifts an eyebrow. “Did you really think I wouldn’t listen to you?”

He stops and turns to her. “Bella, your friendship is the only reason I am not falling in a deep pit of despair nor giving up. I had been so close to it, with your death being told. Bella, my dear, you vastly underestimate my feelings for you.”

Frowning, she rises to walk to him, then her windows blow open as her name is brought by the winds.

Lucius, not wasting a second, jumps in front of her and backs her into a corner, his body blocking hers. Fawkes is also in the air above them and Bella is as protected as well as either of them can make her. Lucius mutters the spell that all the owls learned years ago to alert others of danger to the Lady.

He just finishes when the torches are blown out and the fire dies down in an instant, then flares up.

In the light provided by the flaring flames. There is a blond man crouched on the floor.

Before anything else could happen, a large black dog flies through the portrait, followed by a black being, who upon arriving at Bella’s side, shows to be Severus.

Through the window comes another friend she had missed being here, Remus Lupin.

With a look at Bella, the three men surround the man crouching on the floor as her phoenix hovers over her, sheltering their Lady in his wings.

Bella is trying to see the man but the men block her view until they are in position. Then Bella can see the windblown blonde hair, and she asks softly, “Jasper?”

Severus jerks his head to her, then down to the man… vampire in front of him. He utters, “Sanguinis protector.”

The rest of the room jerks their head to him, then look to the being before them.

The vampire rises, his eyes roving over them all, then when they land on the woman with the black dog before him and the phoenix over her, he smirks. “Bella. Why does this not surprise me?”

* * *

The men are still surrounding the vampire and Fawkes is on the back of her chair, ready to defend his lady if needed be or take her away.

Sirius reluctantly turns man again, mostly so he can have his wand trained on the creature before them.

Jasper, though, is leaning against the fireplace, the flames dancing on his face as he looks over the woman who calls to his very being to be by her side.

Looking her over, he admits she resembles the child he had known as much as the bird above her resembles an parrot. No. This woman is much different than the girl he had been driven to protect last spring.

Taking a deep breath, he asks with a lifted eyebrow, “So… Who wants to start? I can tell you very little but then I suspect you are the one with the answers.”

Lucius narrows his eyes to him. “You will address her as milady. She is Lady Swan. She deserves your respect.”

An eyebrow lifts higher at the comment. He turns his golden eyes to her in question.

Sighing, she lays a hand on Lucius’ arm. “Lucius. He has no idea who I am. The last time this man saw me, he had seen an 18 year old girl who was hidden under magic to not show who I am. He was the last coven I had to watch over before Aro could find the way to release me.”

He growls as well as the other men on how their lady had been forced to serve others.

Jasper watches them and tastes their emotions. All of them would die to protect the woman in the midst of them but he could smell the one who was a dog and the one who had come through the window also has a smell of a wolf around them. Then there is the one dressed in black. He just smells… off. He has no idea what it is, but it set off his senses as a warning. This was not a man to be messed with.

Then there is the protector who is the closest to Bella. The man who actually spoke up and corrected him. He is everything you would think of a cold English lord. His clothing, his hair, his very bearing. Until Bella touched him or he checks on her. Then that coldness warmed. It made him dangerous. He would literally do anything to protect her.

Not that the others wouldn’t be the same but this man screamed danger to Jasper and he is aware that this man had been in Bella’s room first. The others had come quickly, but this man had been here first. Why?

Sighing Bella asks, “Severus, I suspect you know of what he is. Can you explain? It was made clear that I was not told all.”

Severus looks down at the vampire before him. “Lucius and Sirius also know of him. I just could name him from your warning.”

Lucius is staring coldly down at the man. “He is the vampire protector for you. He was reborn as he is with one mission in life, to serve you, to protect you. Very few of the Vampires meet their  _Sanguinis Wardas_. In fact, none have in the last 200 years. It is never known if the Shield is first or if their wards are there. But this man’s life is now tied directly to you, if you claim him.”

Sighing, Bella tells him, “I claimed him. My Peregrine told me of the pain I may make him suffer through otherwise.”

Remus’s eyes narrow. “He has killed for you?”

A low growl rumbles from Jasper, who snaps, “Not only killed, but tore the idiot up and burned him. It is lucky Fuckward hid from me, cause if I ever get my hands on him, he will be a pile of ashes as I dance in the purple smoke of his ashes.”

A bark like laugh comes from Sirius. “I think I may actually like you.”

Severus’s dry voice interrupts him, “If you are  _quite_  done, Black, we have other things more important to discuss than your thoughts on her shield.”

Rolling his eyes, Sirius shifts his weight. “First off, you know as well as I do that if she claimed him, he is hers. He could not attack us no matter what since we are sworn to her.”

Jasper shakes his head, then drawls out, “Mind letting the idiot hick boy here know what the hell you guys are talking about?”

Lucius’s eyes bounce over to him, and he asks, “What can you tell us? It will make it possible for us to tell you more.”

Jasper nods, his eyes watching the man before him. “I have always felt a need to protect little Bella but when she was being hunted, that need became an obsession. Not a good one since it somehow allowed her to escape me. I felt a pull and took off to follow it as soon as Alice let me.”

Bella’s eyes narrow and Remus notes it as Jasper continues his story. “After I calmed down from the pure rage I felt on coming upon her and the damage she had sustained, I had torn the attacker to shreds. I burned him to make sure he was not a danger to her and everything became calmer. I could think. Until her birthday.” The growls escape him as he remembers that fuck up.

Bella watches him as he growls out again, then his eyes flash up to meet hers. “I swear on all that I hold dear to me, that I was NOT attacking you!!! I felt the bloodlust of that fucker and went after him to protect you. Except he fooled them all to believe I was going to attack you.”

She tells him softly, “I know. Your eyes were black, but when they flashed to me, they were… soft.”

He starts to pace. “Then you were gone. I couldn’t find you. So I went after Fuckward. I thought he killed you since there was no sign of you anywhere. Then tonight I get this voice inside of me telling me that I was yours and if I accepted I would be taken to you. My brother appeared and told me to accept. He also told me once I did, everything would make sense. Also, he said to let you know you have two more coming.”

He watches her as well as the other beings in the room. When she sighs, she asks, “Sirius, would you mind telling him what you know? I suspect I need to ask the castle to make more rooms for him and so forth.”

Severus is the one who turns and looks down at her. “Bella. This is the answer to something we have all worried about. Your safety is paramount.”

She shakes her head. “No, Harry’s is. I am replaceable.”

Lucius turns and he tells her in a cold voice, “If you ever say something like that again, I will personally take you to Malfoy Manor and lock you away. Did I not tell you moments ago how worse things would be if you had not been here? Who would know to look for the bloody book? How would I know who to tell? Then there is Potter. How did he open the Chamber?”

Sighing, Bella leans back in her seat. Her eyes rove the room, then land on Remus. “Remus. Where have you been?”

A lopsided smile lands on his face as he leans down and kisses her on her forehead. “Albus had me with the werewolves trying to gain their support.”

She suddenly clenches her jaw, then once she can get control, she grinds out, “What?”

The other men in the room, take a careful step back from the woman who is clearly incensed by his words.

Remus chuckles though. “He basically sent me away. If Sirius hadn’t sent his patronus to me, I wouldn’t have been aware you returned. Though I am not sure how he separated us…”

Severus growls as the rest of the men also voice their displeasure. Jasper is quiet watching them.

Lucius tells the werewolf, “We all want to know that. She was sent away into basic slavery to the Vampire Kings.”

Remus’s eyes flash amber and a deeper voice issues forth, growling, “Pack Alpha Female is to be protected!”

Then his eyes seem to… meld into an odd color as Remus’s voice issues out, “Bella as a slave?!?!?!”

Pacing, Sirius tells him, “When they figured out how to release the geis on her, she had returned and claimed her place again. She had me released from Azkaban, cleared my name and has the Ministry kissing her boots for their handling of me. I had re-sworn myself to her house and since I am the last Black, you know what that means.”

Remus’s eyes fade into their normal color as he grins wolfishly. “Your mother’s portrait is screaming.”

The men all grin. Bella sighs. “I told you that you didn’t need to, Sirius. That none of you but Lucius had to and he only had to since his house has always been under the Swans in the House of Lords.”

Jasper chuckles and they all stare at him. He shakes his head as he tells her, “But I suspect they have all given you their oaths.”

When she sighs, he just chuckles. “Nice to know some things have remained the same.”

Lucius tries to control his emotions, and manages to, which impresses Jasper with how deep those feelings ran in the man who looked like a prince of ice.

He turns to Bella and asks her, “Will you allow me to consult with you on the morrow? I wish to look in my books and will forward to Black any that discuss the bond the vampire and you have. I also will strive to send you information on the book.”

Bella leans forward with Fawkes taking off and landing on her shoulder, rubbing his head on his human. “Please do. Lucius. This is  _not_  your fault. I will inform the rest. Remus, you will be staying here. I have some ideas to discuss with you, and I suspect Sirius and you will be needing to have some time together. Severus, I can ask Hogwarts to allow you to appear in your rooms.”

Severus straightens and asks of the building, “Will you allow me to apparate into her rooms in times of need?”

The room very gently rumbled and Severus bows to his lady. He tells her, “I feel much better with that as an option. I will also see if she will allow me to send you a potion. I rather not trust any other than she herself.”

Bella smiles, and she tells him, “I will have my elves contact you. Sirius had sent me Trunks to serve me here and of course I could not deny Ward her time here either. I suspect you feel able to trust them?”

Severus looks up to Black and tells him, “Not often do you use the brains you were gifted with, but this is one of the few times you used the sludge to use.”

The two men glare at each other, then Sirius cracks. “That was actually a good one.”

A smile, so slight you may not know it as one, hovers on his lips then Severus looks down at his Lady. Bowing to her, he tells her softly, “Sleep is as much a need for one such as you as for the rest of us. Please take the potion I sent to you.” When he receives her reluctant nod, he actually flashes a slight smile as he disappears.

“Blimey!”

Remus cuffs Sirius on the back of his head. Looking at him, Sirius tells him, “Don’t even. She is as much of a marauder as the rest of us. She has heard much worse than that.”

Lucius shakes his head and taking his lady’s hand in his, kisses it as he bows over it. “With your leave, milady.”

She chuckles and uses the hold he has on her hand to jerk him forward into her hug. He is stiff, then softens in her hold. He tells her so softly that even Jasper can barely hear him, “I am sorry. I will correct this.”

Bella sighs, then says, “You told me as soon as you could. We will solve this. Now go home. I need to get to sleep and get rid of you guys before Severus sends his damned potion.”

A smile graces his face and Lucius nods. “Take care of her. “ Looking at his fellow knights, he nods, and then steps back into the flames using the spell Bella had made for these trips.

Then there was the two old friends and the new knight to be alone with their Lady.

* * *

Final count: 3,755

**Fairfarren~**

[](http://i0.wp.com/www.kittyinaz.com/wp-content/uploads/Harry-Potter-2-Gif.gif)  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting will be off for the next couple of weeks. Please feel free to visit on my site...


	10. Shadows on My Wall Don’t Sleep

 

**Pre Edit Count – 2,236 Words**

_Song I listened to for this chapter: Nothing Left to Say_ by Imagine Dragons

* * *

_Previously:_

_Bella sighs, then says, “You told me as soon as you could. We will solve this. Now go home. I need to get to sleep and get rid of you guys before Severus sends his damned potion.”_

_A smile graces his face and Lucius nods. “Take care of her. “ Looking at his fellow knights, he nods, and then steps back into the flames using the spell Bella had made for these trips._

_Then there was the two old friends and the new knight to be alone with their Lady._

_Now:_

* * *

Lying in bed, Bella huffs. Even with Severus’s potion, she still cannot sleep. She is watching the flames dance on the walls, her mind turning over everything.

[ ](http://i0.wp.com/www.kittyinaz.com/wp-content/uploads/vlcsnap-2013-05-22-19h10m09s77.jpg)

Her door opens and Jasper strolls through, dropping himself into a chair by her bed. “I know you are not asleep. Though from what I gather from the men out there, and those who were here earlier, you really need to sleep, Bella.”

She sits up in bed and Jasper really looks at his Bella. Her face is thinner, her body and bearing befitting the Lady they claim her as. Now he is looking for it, he can see the slight tells that scream to him that something is not normal.

In her pajamas, a long pants and long sleeve 2 piece, Bella has one knee bent up with her arms around it as the other is curled under her. “I haven’t really slept for years. However, after knowing you guys, I am happy that I can sleep at all. But trying to tell the rest of them that will have them upset. They don’t like the idea that I suffer.”

He chuckles. “I don’t like it much either. However, I can understand. If you need it, you can always ask me to knock you out. I gather the potion stuff didn’t work?”

Shaking her head, she stares at the shadows on the wall. “It should. I hate to have to tell him but Severus will easily see that it didn’t work. He will try to find something else to work.”

He feels the emotion in her and smiles. “Who is this Severus to you?”

Lifting an eyebrow at him, he grins. “Okay. But  _who_  is he? Why do I feel the absolute trust you have for the men that showed up tonight? Help me understand them, Bella.”

[ ](http://i1.wp.com/www.kittyinaz.com/wp-content/uploads/0203a7073de399b1c81c4f0c3e0bb635.jpg)

Looking into his golden eyes, she remembers what her Peregrine told her. “Severus is the premiere Potions Master in the world. He could be making millions but instead he spends his time sacrificing himself to serve three masters. He is our spy into the enemies midst. Before you ask, he volunteered for all of them. What no one else knows, is he did so for my sister- well, she is my cousin. We grew up as sisters, however. He loved her for a long time but when we got an idea of what was going on; well, we made our own group.”

She looks back to the fire. “There is a war going on and it has been going on for a long time. This is just a new side of the battle. The worst yet but still just another side. It is all because of a man’s sayings being corrupted.”

Jasper watches her and he comments to her, “Is that not the normal?”

She looks over to him. “One man’s words have tried to bring the Holocaust to the Muggleborns of this world. But his words are from a time that Muggleborns were killing the wizards and witches in the halls of this school because of a little religion being brought to the Isles: Christianity.”

Jasper gasps. “Druids…”

She nods. “Yes, up until they came, a Muggle to be born with the power of the wizard folk was a celebrated thing. Then Christianity came with their claims that the Druids and hedge wizards and such were the devil incarnate. So these Muggleborns were being sent here as terrorists. They were killing the purebloods because they couldn’t handle being taught one thing and being told that they housed the demons inside their own bodies. Salazar Slytherin tried to argue that the Muggleborns would be better off not allowed in the school just to stop the killings. Mudbloods became their name, not because of how dirty their blood is, but because a lot of Muggles were earth based wizards. But, now…”

Jasper whispers, knowing only too well the issue, “Someone has taken the words but not the reasoning behind them and made them into a rallying cry. Why is it worse now?”

“Squibs.”

He lifted an eyebrow. “Squibs? What the hell is a Squib? I figured Muggleborns are not pureblood, but not too sure on that one, darlin.”

She blushes lightly. “Purebloods are that – they can trace their lines back to having only wizarding folk in it. Half-bloods means that one of their immediate parents was a wizard folk, while the other was Muggle or Muggleborn. Muggles are normal humans without magic, and Muggleborn are from family that has no history of wizards being in their line. At least, that is what all it used to mean. Now the lines are so fudged that I am not sure anyone can tell you what they mean at all. Squibs are children born of purebloods, but have no ability for magic and it used to be, and frankly still is, a cause of shame and being expelled out of the families.”

Jasper, though, is used to her and he asks, “And your thoughts?”

She looks at the fire. “Lily’s parents were squibs and so was at least one parent all the way back to where it ties into the Swan family. I only knew of her because my father hated the prejudice and believed family was family. He tried many times to get to know her family but only when Lily was given an invitation to Hogwarts could my grandparents, the then Heads of Family, allow us to see them. By the time this happened, Lily and Severus, who is a half-blood, had become friends.”

She sighs. “I think the squibs are from the inbreeding. My family keeps very careful, or shall I say, kept very careful records of who married who, and often would go outside Britain to marry. Still purebloods, but…”

He breathes, “Inbreeding.”

[ ](http://i2.wp.com/www.kittyinaz.com/wp-content/uploads/LuciusMalfoy.jpg)

She nods. “In fact, Lucius, who was to be my betrothed, was only acceptable since the Malfoys are actually French. There has been no inbreeding with the lines here on Britain long enough to have any negative effects. His family is  _very_  strong. One of the more powerful out there and that has led to the misery of my friend’s life. His father was seduced to the dark arts with the honeyed words of a man who reminds me way too much of Hitler for my comfort. This lead to Lucius being forced to take the Dark Mark, to serve under this man. He used that to give me information. He is a spy for us in that dark place, and one of Severus’s true friends. He was going to marry me, but I was…declared dead. He is now married to a shrew and hates every moment of it. He has a son, who he can’t control because of the way that the betrothal was drawn.”

Tears glimmer in her eyes. “Lucius is what his father made of him to the world, but I know the true self of that man. He is loyal and has deep feelings running through him. He has become the Icicle Lord to protect his son. One who he can’t show any love to in order to protect him. He begged me to bring Draco to my side and teach him what he cannot.”

Jasper disappears to only reappear before her, sitting on the edge of the bed. He cups her face gently. “Bella, your heart is so big. No worries. I will help and I have more news but back to the story.”

She nods, closing her eyes to control her emotions and then continues, “Lily was thought to be extremely powerful. I expect that every Muggleborn is descended from squibs of purebloods. It would take a while for the inbreeding that caused the squib part to recede enough to show up again. Severus is a half-blood and he is more powerful than any can imagine. So is Harry and so many others. But Riddle… or Lord Voldemort as he is called now, is using the fact that there are more squibs being born to drive his theology through. Which is hilarious because he is a half-blood too.”

Jasper sighs. “Hitler all over again. Though Hitler was only a quarter Jewish.”

She nods. “Severus was seduced to the dark arts because he wanted to be more powerful, to be able to protect those he loves. Others thought it was to show Lily he could be powerful. In reality, it was to protect her. He loved her so deeply Jasper. But when her life was in danger, he went to Dumbledore, the so-called leader of the light side, to save her. He did nothing. He allowed Harry’s parents to be killed.”

Jasper watches her and asks, “And what about you?”

Her lips lift in an ironic smile. “I am a contemporary of them all. I grew up and came to Hogwarts, was a member of the Marauders. I was the best friend of Lucius as he courted me. Severus was also a close friend. Harry’s father was James Potter, who was the one of the Marauders along with Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and the Traitor. James married Lily. Sirius and I are Harry’s Godparents. This group of people are the people I love most, my family. Lily and I formed the Owls when we saw what was going on around us. The deal was, we cast a very intricate spell that only allowed us to see who we brought in, the others remained faceless and basically a shadow. I had no idea Severus, for example, was part of the group. Nor many others until I came back.”

He lifted an eyebrow. “Why is that?”

She looks down. “We are the… I guess the grey magic. Dark magic is not evil. Nor is all light magic good. It is the intent of the wizard who casts the spell to determine the meaning behind the spell. I am an Archmage. I am more powerful than really either of the men that are the so-called leaders, but my positions hold me to a higher ideal than any could imagine. I can craft spells in a moment if needed. This is very rare in this world. I was sought after by both sides to join with them. If Voldy would have known how close he would have been to having me marrying Lucius, he would have killed Lucius’s father in an instant for stopping it. But I hid myself for a long time.”

She looks into the fire. “I would go out with many of the others and clean fields where battles were raged. The magic left behind would have killed Muggles, but no one cared. I was out one day, with another person with me, when I was attacked by Death Eaters, followers of Voldy. They used a new curse, one that was supposed to call for eternal suffering. I threw a counter curse and managed to make myself immortal. Which is a curse, truly. The other person in the field… I still have no idea what happened to them. I was taken to our hospital for wizards and later, I found out I was pronounced dead.”

Jasper’s eyes are hard as he looks to her. “I take it that it was someone who could make it believable, but why?”

“A prophecy. One that said that one of two boys would be the one who killed Voldy. Harry was picked by Voldy himself and made to be that boy. Voldy killed my sister and her husband. Whoever managed this mischief did it so very well. I was declared dead. Sirius was blamed and put into hell itself, leaving Harry unable to be cared for by family. He was put with his aunt and uncle who abused the boy and treated him as a slave. I myself was given to the Volturi to serve under. Thankfully, they hated the idea and were appalled that someone made a curse that was so unfathomable by any but a vampire of how much suffering it will cause.”

Jasper stares at her. “You will live forever. Every single person in your life will die. All that you hold dear… you will watch pass you by.”

She nods. “And I cannot die. I grew so upset that Marcus tried to bite me – and nothing. After that, we tried many things to try to kill me but I lived through them all. The only thing not tried was the killing curse and I will not damn anyone’s soul to try it.”

He brings her in for a hug, and tells her, “I will be here and my brother and sister are coming. They are all Whitlocks, darlin, and Peter is the one who told me to answer the call. Unless we are destroyed, one of us will be by your side no matter what. I promise.”

She breaks in his arms and he holds her. He can feel the emotions in her and can only imagine the pain she has been living with. She can never give up. She can never lay down her burdens.

Yes. A curse indeed.

* * *

Final count: 2,269

**Fairfarren~**

[](http://i0.wp.com/www.kittyinaz.com/wp-content/uploads/Harry-Potter-2-Gif.gif)   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry!! I had no idea I got this behind on posting!!! RL has stepped in and made life a doozy for awhile. There are more chapters on www.kittyinaz.com


	11. Surfing Shadows of Success

 

[ ](http://i0.wp.com/www.kittyinaz.com/wp-content/uploads/Chapter-11-of-Heavenly-1.jpg)

**Pre Edit Count – 2,737 Words**

_Song I listened to for this chapter: This Life_ by Josef Salvat

* * *

_Previously:_

_She breaks in his arms and he holds her. He can feel the emotions in her and can only imagine the pain she has been living with. She can never give up. She can never lay down her burdens._

_Yes. A curse indeed._

_Now:_

* * *

Later that night, Jasper sits in a chair just outside her rooms, grateful he can still affect her and is careful to keep her asleep.

The light flickers and a dark shadow appears in the chair across from him. Jasper frowns as he smells nothing, nor can he see who the person is.

[ ](http://i0.wp.com/www.kittyinaz.com/wp-content/uploads/5388243_orig.png)

Peregrine stares at the man before him. He finally tells him, “My Lady has named me Peregrine. I am her knight, as are those you have met so far.”

Jasper snorts. “Sorry. This life is nothing I have ever lived. I was from Texas… I died in war, bred to war and raised to do war in this life. I suspect that I am to deal with more war in my future if I am to keep her safe.”

Peregrine stares at the man before him. “She loves deeper than any other. For this, I will do anything to save her. I cannot allow any to know who I am until it is all over. But I am hers. Are you hers as well?”

Jasper sighs. “I get the Ice Prince. He is so deeply in love with her I am shocked he can bear to leave her. The dark bat guy is in the same boat. I don’t buy her story about him, but I will keep my silence. The dude that was a dog also loves her along with the wolf. Is there none in this group that is not in love with her?”

The man chuckles. “She is easy to love. She is loyal, will do anything for those that she considers hers. She sacrifices all to do the right thing. She has never had an easy life, fighting all the time for what is right, even if the rest of the world is who she battles against, trying to save them from themselves. What is there not to love?”

Jasper nods.

The man asks, “And you yourself, Shield?”

Jasper’s head lays back. “I thought I found my mate, but it was not to be. Then I felt this pull to Bella and was mystified. I thought she was my mate, but instead, you have an explanation for it. Let me just say this: I would not protest her being my mate and will protect her as I care for her as one.”

The dark shadow looks to the side. “Is she sleeping?”

Jasper nods. “The potion that the Dark Guy sent didn’t do it, but thankfully she allowed me to send her the cocktail that works for her.”

Shifting, Jasper can sense the curiosity in the shape of the robes. “I am what is normally called an empath, but there are other connotations that fit under different names. Telempathy, for instance; physic navigation, empathic healing and so on. If it can be done with emotions, I have the ability to do it.”

A slight intake of air was heard, then the man in shadows asks, “Can you sense mine?”

Jasper smirks. “No. That spell is a good one.”

There comes laughter. “Bella does excellent work.”

Jasper lifts his head and looks at the shadow. “She made that one?”

The shadow nods. “She is particularly gifted in the area. Voldemort craves her with an intensity that actually scares me. Dumbledore tries to undermine her. Both underestimate her and her followers. That is how I’d like for it to remain. However…”

“She won’t do it if the alternative is for someone else to get hurt.”

Peregrine steeples his hand in front of him. “Exactly. That is part of the reason I encouraged her to call for you. The more people she has to guard her means the more chances to keep her safe, keep them unknowing of her powers. There is much they have no idea about.”

“Please just get straight to it. What all do I need to know?”

“Everything,” Peregrine sighs.

Leaning his head to the back of the chair, he senses his Lady in the other room sleeping… finally. “There is so much more to this life than any of us could imagine. She has so many feet in other worlds that most have no idea about. The very few she lets in all the way treasure that and guard it zealously. The hurt your so-called brother did to her has all of us thirsting for his death. Tell me. Why her?”

Snorting, Jasper tells him, “She is his Singer. She is also silent to him.”

“A challenge.” The voice is flat…dangerous to Jasper’s mind.

Jasper nods. “And one I was hunting him for. I was sure that he killed her. It enraged me to the point my demon was completely out.”

Peregrine snorts. “You may want to talk to Lupin. He, too, has a demon inside of him. The wolf. He is a werewolf.”

Jasper jerks up. “And you let him near her?”

Peregrine just laughs, keeping a finger of his magic on his Lady to make sure she does not waken. “Let? You do not know Lady Swan much do you?”

A chuckle rumbles out. “There is not much you could tell the girl to do if she has a mind otherwise. I take it that it’s worse as she is now?”

Leaning forward, Peregrine tells him, “She lives. That alone is a testimony to her will power. The power that courses through that small body is enough to blast half the world off the map if she loses control. Do you know she is the first person since the founders that the castle answers to? To whom it has made a Founder? This is her House. There are only four others who ever did that.”

Shrugging, Jasper asks, “How old is this place?”

“Over a thousand years old.”

Frowning, he leans back. “How does she know how this Salazar person thought?”

Peregrine cocks his head to the side. “I’m sorry?”

Thinking, Jasper raises a hand for a moment.

Peregrine smiles to himself. Yes, this man will be a worthy addition to the Knights surrounding his Lady. He will guard her with everything he has, and from the research he has done in the short amount of time, he knows she will be well guarded. This man in front of him was the God of War himself.

[ ](http://i0.wp.com/www.kittyinaz.com/wp-content/uploads/jasper_whitlock_2.jpg)

Who else better to protect the Lady than a man who brought death to millions, if his records were right. He was very intelligent, having raised himself to the rank of Major in the Civil War. No…there is not many who Peregrine could pick better than the man in front of him to guard his lady, to be her companion through her long life.

Jasper is sorting through the memory trying to find what is bothering him. “The way she talked about this Salazar person sounded like she knew him personally.”

Chuckling, Peregrine told him, “She might. You never know what all has passed in her life. The Lady can keep her secrets better than most. Nothing would shock me more.”

He rises, and hands Jasper a brooch and tells him, “Until we know more, this will be your call. If possible, Bella will have the Owl marked on you which will allow you to know when the call goes out. As much as I wish she would never leave you, I know her.”

Jasper chuckles. “I expect you do. I have my brother and sister coming. Whitlocks, not Cullens. I wouldn’t trust the Cullens as far as I can toss them. But these two were hunting the family with me. Peter said he is coming, saying she has more than her that needs to be protected.”

Peregrine pauses, his thoughts musing over this opportunity. “This would be good. Even better if one of them is a Shield for Potter. That would be perfect and will out rule her.”

Jasper shrugs. “I have no idea. But I know they will be here, if you can let the others know. Is there anything else I need to know?”

Staring at the blonde, he tells him, “Bella says there is a doppelgänger of Edward in her house. Just so you’re aware. Other than that, I will remind her to allow you access to the library as well as her personal library in Swan Manor.” He pauses, then asks the castle, “Can you please send him some books to start out with?”

There was a pause until an elf appears bowing to the two of them. Leaving a stack of books higher than the elf on the table, the elf disappears.

Jasper frowns, then nods. “I am not sure what to do about feeding…”

Peregrine waves his hand. “The elves will be able to conjure what you need. Never fear. My only question – is what type?”

Jasper smiles. “Human. I think I will need everything to be on full power to deal with Bella.”

Peregrine smirks as he nods. “I will pass it on. Good night, Jasper. Happy reading.” With that, the man disappears.

Jasper settles himself back in his chair, then lifts an eyebrow as a goblet appears. He sniffs it. Smelling blood, he smiles and grabs a book to start reading. He has much to learn, he suspects.

* * *

The next couple of days are quiet, Jasper merging into the group seamlessly.

He, in fact, was very amused when Bella introduced him to Hermione. The little know-it-all, as Severus calls her, is a very good tutor in magical studies. Though Bella also assigned Harry and Draco to the group too.

The reasoning she gave them all was that Draco knows the pureblood world better than any and all three needed to learn the lessons that he can impart to them. In return, he needed to learn that what his mother taught him was not right.

She also plans for her house to have real lessons in Muggle and pureblood societies. The classes taught for Muggle studies is a joke.

She sat down at the first lesson and frankly told the foursome, “I need you four to really talk. Draco, you are needed to tell Harry what he will need to know as the next Lord Swan. You also need to tell Jasper what he needs to know as my Shield. Hermione needs lessons because she is as lost in this world as Harry.”

Bella looks at the three, continuing, “Jasper, you need to inform the three here of everything. Everything that pertains to the vampire world and the rules there. The Kings and I have agreed that our worlds touch in so many ways that the secrecy needs to end. We both have secrets we need to keep from Muggles, and without the other, it will not work for much longer. So I am using you to teach these three what they need to know.”

She turns to Hermione. “You will teach them about the history of this place. I know you know more about the history of magic than even the so-called professor here. Draco would not have been taught what he needs to know. I am also trusting you to teach them Muggle history as well, which Jasper will help you with. He was a Major in the American Civil War and has fought since then. He taught me when I was playing Bella in high school, and he did a much better job than anyone I ever had.”

Then, she turns to Harry. “Your job is to teach them Muggle studies. Hermione and Jasper will help, but you are in charge of the lessons. You need to learn to be more confident and teaching others is a great way to gain this.”

She looks at all of them. “I know that Draco and you two have bad blood, as it were. But I will tell you this: you were all sorted into this house for a reason. You show signs of all four houses and will find no others as alike as you are. The only reason you were sorted into the houses you were in the past is because that is where your mind  _thought_  you belonged. So the fighting ends. If you play your cards right, the three of you will find that you are closer than you can ever imagine. With you three, you can take on the world and win. The pureblood, the half-blood and the Muggleborn. It was prophesied. You just had the wrong pureblood.”

With that, she left them.

Jasper raises his eyebrows at the three. “Here it is. I am what you call the Sanginis Wardas to Bella. I will be here to learn, and to teach you, as she requested. But I will not hesitate to correct you three if you aim to be misbehaving. Do you understand?”

The three look at each other and they slowly nodded.

Jasper sighs, and rubs his hand over his face. “Let me tell you about me. I am classed as an empath but much more powerful than that one word says. I can tell you right now, that you will be honest, or I will call you out on it. If Bella wants you to work together, then I will enforce the honesty so that you will know each other better than any others.”

“Lady Swan.”

Dark hair, brunette and blonde turn to the speaker. “What?”

Running his hand through his gelled hair, Draco tells them, “Lady Swan. It is her title, and it is the respectful term for her.”

Harry’s mouth is opening and closing in disbelief.

Sighing, Draco looks up at Jasper. “If we need to be honest, I am confused as hell. I have no idea why I am here, but I get the idea that my father is happy I am here instead of in Slytherin. I was in Slytherin because it was what I thought he wanted of me.”

Leaning forward, Jasper tells him, “What if your father was a different person than you could imagine. What if he did all he has done to keep those he loves safe.”

Looking down, Draco shakes his head. “I don’t understand.”

Harry is frowning, though. “What if your dad had to keep his emotions in check because if he showed them, others will hurt you to hurt him. Who raised you, Draco?”

He looks up, confused and tells them again, “I don’t understand.”

Hermione opens her mouth but the look Jasper gives her makes her rethink her tone. “Who are you closer to, your father or mother?”

Draco blinks, and finally says, “My mother. But why does that matter?”

She leans forward and asks, “Did you ever hear your father telling you mudbloods are dirty?”

Harry and Draco blink at her calling herself the hated name. But looking at the Shield of the Lady of his House, Draco thinks on it. Then he frowns. “But he must have.”

Leaning back, Jasper tells them all. “What you think has happened, I am sure that we are going to find out that it hasn’t. Harry, you are to find out from what I read who you think is good in this world actually isn’t. Hermione is to find out that purebloods have a reason for what they think. It may not be right, but they have a reason. And Draco, you will find what you have been taught is a bunch of lies and truths taken out of context. Unfortunately, there is an example of what this so-called pureblood supremacy being taken all the way in the muggle world. Millions died.”

Both Hermione and Harry wince as they say, “The Holocaust.”

He nods. “And the Civil War and so many other times. When mankind subjugates part of their race, it makes for living people, dying. Some wars are more immediate than others but there are examples all over the place of what can happen. Muggles only have more because there are so many more of them. So let us all agree to make this a place where we are truthful and tell what we know. You never know what can happen.”

The younger people look at each other, then agree. Changing the history of the world in that one moment.

* * *

Final count: 2,739

**Fairfarren~**

[](http://i0.wp.com/www.kittyinaz.com/wp-content/uploads/Harry-Potter-2-Gif.gif) 


	12. We’re Aviation High

**Pre Edit Count – 2,393 Words**

_Song I listened to for this chapter: Aviation High_ by Semi Precious Weapons

* * *

_Previously:_

_Leaning back, Jasper tells them all. “What you think has happened, I am sure that we are going to find out that it hasn’t. Harry, you are to find out from what I read who you think is good in this world actually isn’t. Hermione is to find out that purebloods have a reason for what they think. It may not be right, but they have a reason. And Draco, you will find what you have been taught is a bunch of lies and truths taken out of context. Unfortunately, there is an example of what this so-called pureblood supremacy being taken all the way in the Muggle world. Millions died.”_

_Both Hermione and Harry wince as they say, “The Holocaust.”_

_He nods. “And the Civil War and so many other times. When mankind subjugates part of their race, it makes for living people, dying. Some wars are more immediate than others but there are examples all over the place of what can happen. Muggles only have more because there are so many more of them. So let us all agree to make this a place where we are truthful and tell what we know. You never know what can happen.”_

_The younger people look at each other, then agree. Changing the history of the world in that one moment._

_Now:_

* * *

The tutorial lessons are slowly panning out. Hermione had come in to talk with Bella a couple times on items Draco told her was something he wouldn’t know.

Bella had to carefully tell the fiery witch that the world of the purebloods still harkened back to the times that children were precious and the woman who bore them even more so. There are so few births that there was never a reason to relax this belief.

It was one of the things that wizards could not understand; the need for the Muggleborns to be so independent.

Hermione just stares at her and then asks, “What did they expect us to do?”

Sighing, Bella leans back. “Be protected. Women in the Wizarding World are treasured above all but the actual children. Draco is actually normal. The difference is that Narcissa hates Lucius. So she made Draco actually worse to punish her husband. He is the way he is because he is the dagger to Lucius’s heart; she knows he will pain him more than any other.”

Looking at the woman in front of her, Hermione finally asks, “How do you know this? Draco makes his father…” her voice trails off as dots start to connect in her head.

Nodding sadly, Bella confides, “He knows nothing else because Draco is a dagger to his heart each time he complains that someone did something to him, when Draco sneers to others and so on. But the alternative is to allow his son to be killed should he shows how much he cares. Which would you choose Hermione?”

The girl in front of her frowns as she thinks.

Knowing what she is asking is often thought as unfair for a 12 year old, Bella figures if the child can ask the question, they can hear the answer. Filtered, but she will answer what her cygnets ask of her. She hated to be put off from answers, making her look them up in a book that may not explain all the nuances that she needed to know.

So she waits patiently as Hermione thinks through her question, and she finally looks to Bella. “How to get Draco to understand? Neither of them deserve it.”

Smiling gently at her Cygnet, Bella reassures, “And that is what we are trying to do. You can’t force someone to understand something he is in the middle of. He has no basis for any other idea of what should be. He has only what he has been carefully shown. So…we show him what should be. We are patient with him as he has to reevaluate his entire belief system, has to rebuild himself completely from the bottom up. Draco is not evil. He is not even naturally a bully. But he has been carefully brainwashed to believe that is what he needs to be.”

Sighing in thought, Hermione asks, “But how?”

Smiling gently at the girl in front of her, Bella says, “By using the Slytherin cunning to counteract the years of it being used against him. By showing him the loyalty of a Hufflepuff, using our Ravenclaw tendencies to learn what needs to done. And finally, showing our Gryffindor courage. There is a reason we are in this house, even Draco. He has it all and it will take it all to get through to him.”

* * *

Bella is sitting with the other professors in their Quidditch box. She has dreaded this, and in fact, was moderately surprised when her team was approved with no issues.

But then, according to Oliver, they had the best of all the teams. The Weasley twins are the best Beaters in the school. Oliver is easily the best Keeper and Harry is the best Seeker.

Draco is also an awesome backup if needed, and until then, he is a Chaser. Diggory is another Seeker, but he also admitted that both Draco and Harry are better. So he is a Chaser also. Two Seekers being Chasers gives them an advantage. Then, there is Blaise Zabini who has stepped forward for the other position.

She, while not being a notable player herself, had been one of the Marauders and had been kept up to date by them when she went to the Americas. Bella knew enough; enough to leave Oliver Wood in charge of the group.

Not that there is not people raising hell all over the school that the Sorting Hat had put so many of the star players in Swan. But it is pointed out that the Hat had nothing to do with the teams nor the talent they had for a game.

So she is sitting there watching the game against the Slytherin and she frowns as she notices all the new brooms they had; seems Malfoy had bought his son’s ex-team brooms as he had reported. Luckily, Bella had needed to outfit her team herself and did so by sending the team out to buy their own equipment. They may have different brooms, but they were each specific to the player. Bella had even sent them to the Americas to see to their equipment. While the British loved their Quidditch, Americas loved to improve things.

So she is watching her team out on the field and is proud to see them holding their own, often out flying the competition. She had a private bet with Snape on the outcome and she is looking forward to collecting her winnings.

The crowd laughs when Flint tries to knock out Oliver, mad he is blocking the goals so easily. However, Draco flew by, and catching the bat from one of the twins, hit the bludger back at Flint, hitting his broom hard enough to have it dropping from the sky.

Cedric and then Blaise manage to stop Flint from dropping hard enough to hurt with a series of catch and releases.   Her Swans knew that the snakes would have allowed Oliver to fall, but they remember their quickly becoming much loved founder, as she told them earlier, “I don’t care if they do the same, we are Swans and we will show this school what true sportsmanship is like. Understood?”

So while stopping Flint from being seriously hurt, they still allow him to fall.

Bella looks up and sees some snake trying to ram Harry as they look for the snitch. She rolls her eyes, having seen Harry in action in training. It will take much more than that to make the boy give up.

Then, she narrows her eye as she sees a bludger almost hit Harry. Her eyes scan the field and she growls. Using a spell, Bella comments, “There is a rogue bludger on the field, Madam Hooch.”

Snape sits up straighter as he looks on the field and confirms the same information. He also sees that the bludger is only attacking Potter. He stands up with the other teachers seeing the same thing, concerned.

However, Albus just comments, “The game is in play. Until the snitch is caught, we cannot interfere.”

Malfoy, who had been enjoying watching the game, lifts an eyebrow as he turns to the Headmaster, sneering, “So you wish to have a dangerous game that could kill a student instead of putting the student’s safety, as well as anyone else’s, safety first, Headmaster?”

Inside he is livid, Harry is dodging very well, but his son is out there too and could be hurt by the bludger. Luckily, he is not a seeker with Harry since he would be flying with Potter to get the snitch.

The rest of the team noticed what is going on, and they quickly scramble, leaving Oliver to guard their posts. The two Weasleys soon are riding along with Harry, just intent on protecting him as the Chasers are flying around them to provide another line of defense.

Even with their protection, Harry is flying, keeping an eye on the snitch while avoiding the bludger that has a single-minded determination to kill him.

The feats of flying are shown on the viewing banner Bella had cast in the sky that show the Seekers at all times. The crowd is treated to a unique view of the skill of the Swan team as they work to protect Harry and give him the chance to end this as soon as possible.

It was no longer about winning, just trying to get them all off the field.

What happened next shocked many of the watchers as the bludger is coming after Harry after one of the twins had hit it away, but left an opening. As the crowd gasps, the Seeker who had been trying to push Harry off his broom earlier is there in the spot, and catching a bat from his co-team member above them, hits the rogue off track.

Flint yells below, “Potter! Catch the damn Snitch. That bloody bludger is a menace! It has already almost hit a couple of us!” While he says that, the bludger comes from high, and he barely manages to avoid it.

Soon, both teams are running interference while Harry tries to catch the snitch. He ended up having to do a dive and only at the last second grabbed the snitch and pulls up from his dive, only to have to dodge the bludger.

He falls off his broom from the near miss and the bludger comes down pounding the ground around his legs as he frantically scrambles from it.

Then, as it rises to a new height, the rogue explodes as Bella is running to him. She lands on her knees, frantically checking him out. “You okay?”

Gritting his teeth, he hisses, “My arm.”

She cradles it gently, and tells him, “It’s broken.”

Then a loud voice booms, “I can heal it!”

Bella throws up a shield around Harry and her, making the spell bounce from them and back on the caster. He drops as his leg suddenly becomes rubber.

Bella snarls at him, “Do  ** _not_**  ever think to cast a spell on my ward when I am right here. No matter if it is life or death! You are incompetent to the point that you removed your own bones!”

Dumbledore steps up to say something and Bella just turns her back on him, trusting her shield to protect them.

Malfoy is there observing and making notes in his head. But when Albus tries to cast a spell, Malfoy couldn’t take it. “Are you a complete imbecile? She has a Swan Shield up. Anything anyone casts will rebound on the caster. What right do you have in interfering with a mother’s right to her child’s protection?”

The crowd that had gathered mutters around them, but Albus calmly states, “Malfoy, she is not his mother.”

Snape grits his teeth, but before he could say anything, Sirius is there with Jasper by his side. “She is his Godmother, and without any of his birth parents around, she has become his mother. Basic law of Wizards. One you should know very well, Dumbledore.”

Jasper just walks calmly up and steps through the shield to his ward. He falls to his knees by her side, asking, “What do you need me to do?”

She growls as her eyes glow. “Hold his arm carefully. I just set the bone, he had a few shattered pieces that I had to line up. This will be painful.” She looks up, and calls out, “Sirius, Remus! Come here.”

Remus had moved up to Sirius’s side, and they both walk towards the shield, knowing she will allow them through. The shield flutters as it allows them in, and then closes around them, cutting out all sound.

Bella smooths the hair from Harry’s head and tells him softly, “I know it hurts, and this will be worse. But it will be over soon. Scream if you like, no one will hear but us, and none of us will judge you.”

Sirius and Remus soon have him held down, and Bella looks to Jasper. When he nods, she closes her eyes, and then casts the spell.

Jasper ends gritting his teeth, pulling the pain from Harry as the spell mends his arm bones. The boy still passes out, Jasper not able to pull all of the pain without jarring his arm. He grits out, “Holy hell that hurts!”

The two men look at each other in shock, but Bella is soon gathering everything as Jasper picks up the small boy in his arms. “It is all the time that it takes to repair the bone done in seconds. Yes, it hurts.”

He nods, but he stops by her side when they come out of the shield. Albus is facing down the entire school, as well as Malfoy. She looks around and shakes her head, gathering her robes around her and moving past the Headmaster, ignoring him as he calls out to her.

She has more important things to worry about than an idiot… Like who was trying to kill her son this time.

* * *

Final count: 2,406

**Fairfarren~**

[ ](http://i0.wp.com/www.kittyinaz.com/wp-content/uploads/Harry-Potter-2-Gif.gif)

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, for those who are not used to me. (which may be actually more than normal!)
> 
> 1\. Reviews=Happy Kitty. I have many stories being published, and when I used to have one story, it used to take me all day to answer them all. Now I get too many to answer any but questions. I read each and every one of them, and save them to cheer me up on a bad day. Since I figured that you guys rather me write than answer reviews. But if you ask me a true question, I will answer. If you are just wondering in the review, I will not. And no spoilers!
> 
> 2\. I update on Wednesdays for FF, A03, and FictionPad. TWCS is updated by someone else when I publish on my site. Yes, I have my own site. It is Kittyinaz dot com. There are live links in my profile for everything I work on, how to get hold of me, and where my Facebook Group is that gets teasers. I am known as Kittyinaz on all the above sites, and if you search for my penname, it will give you the links to my site and so forth.
> 
> 3\. The update day on this story on my site is Fridays, and they will be approximately two weeks ahead of this site. For instance, this Friday (2/13/15) Chapter 3 will be published. My site also hosts a Suitor Discussion on this story. I am planning this to be multiple stories.
> 
> 4\. I will publish on this site until it will violate the TOS of FF. Then I will tell you that you need to move to my site or one of the ones listed above. My site is maintained by an Admin and her team who really know their stuff. It is self hosted on WordPress, which allows me to do whatever I like with the site. Since I sit on the site all day long, we work to maintain it against viruses and other stuff.
> 
> 5\. I publish many stories in different fandoms. I am also working to publish my own novel. I also am VERY insistent that my betas put their RL before my stories. 
> 
> 6\. The Beta for this story is Bertie Bott. If you haven't read her stuff, please do it is fantastic!


End file.
